Duet
by Zandrellia
Summary: Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be and what will happen?
1. Part One

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea and none of the characters   
represented in this fictional work were my origional ideas.  
  
***  
  
"As you all know it is midterm and that means you all   
must do a major project as part of your final grade   
for this half of the year." Miss Haurana stated as   
she began to write on the chalk board in English.   
  
Usagi groaned and strained to tell what it said.   
-Umm.. something.. something.. big long word..   
sing.. something.. english.- She read to herself and   
sighed. How would she do this project if it had to   
be in English.. and what is this about singing?  
  
"Each of you will pull a card from this basket. On   
the card is a song title and some information about   
the artists who preform it. You will be required to   
learn the song in English and sing before the music   
instructor and all the eighth year teachers." She   
began at the front of the room and started walking   
through the rows with the basket. Each student   
reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. "Your   
grade will be based on this performance. However you   
may gain extra points if you agree to sign up for a   
talent contest for the open house two weeks from now."  
  
Usagi reached into the basket with fear. She hated   
anything where she had to exert self-confidence.   
Singing was one of those things. Looking at the card   
she saw that it was by Celine Dion. -This shouldn't   
be too hard.-   
  
"If you look at your cards some of you will need a   
partner. You must choose a partner who is not in an   
eighth year class at this school. They must be   
present for your testing or you will be failed."   
  
The blonde stared at the card which shook with her   
fright as she saw that she needed a partner. -This is   
bad. Very bad.-  
  
Suddenly the bell rang. "Your tests will be on the   
date signified on the card. Your accompaniment tapes   
are on the tables in the hall. There is one tape for   
every singer for each song. Please do not take more   
than the amount you need. Class Dismissed."   
  
Usagi sighed. -Well at least I didn't get detention!-   
Standing she looked over at her best friend. "Hey   
Naru did you get a good song?"   
  
The red head smiled and nodded. "Have You Ever by   
Brandy. I've heard it before at a party once."   
  
"Cool!" Usagi cheered as she searched for the tables   
and found them under a swarm of students. She sighed   
and waited as the crowed slowed and then shoved her   
way to the front.   
  
"What did you get Usagi?" Naru asked as she found her   
tape and placed it in her knapsack.   
  
"Um.. a Celine Dion song." The blonde glanced at the   
table and noticed that the tapes were sitting in   
tabbed boxes with the song titles on them. Below the   
song titles were the number of tapes that were in   
each box.   
  
"Oh well that's great. I have to go now Usagi. I'll   
see you later!" Naru waved and skipped off.   
  
Usagi absently waved back as she searched for the   
box with her song title on it. It was in the back.   
Reaching over the boxes and knocking many on the   
floor she noticed the number under the title. -Two?   
I'm the only one doing this song!?-   
  
Snatching the tapes quickly she shoved them into her   
knapsack and ran to her locker. Ami, Minako, and   
Makoto were there waiting for her. They had all   
agreed to go to the arcade today after school. Rei   
should already be there by now.   
  
"Hey Usagi, what took you so long?" Makoto asked as   
she hid her recent baking goodies from home economics   
behind her back.   
  
"I just had to get the tape for that project. It was   
too crowded so I waited until everyone was gone." She   
said as she opened her locker and placed her books   
inside. Standing there she stared into the open locker   
for a while and then slowly pulled out her science   
book. -Maybe if I study I can get away with failing   
the project.-   
  
Ami shook her head, knowing what her friend was up to   
and smiled. "You won't pass even if you pass   
everything until the end of the year if you don't pass   
this project Usagi. Your grades can't handle it."   
  
Usagi turned red and closed the locker. "It's worth a   
try. So what song did you get Ami? Since you ARE going   
to sing."   
  
It was the blue haired girl's turn to blush. "I'm not   
telling."   
  
Everyone expected that answer so they shrugged it off.   
  
"Well I got Hands by Jewel. I know the song already   
and it's way cool! It's as if other kids chose the   
songs." Minako said with stars in her eyes as she   
thought of how her performance will be.   
  
"I heard that the ninth year students each chose a   
song and then the teachers went through those. I got   
Remember Me This Way by Jordan Hill. I've never   
heard it but it can't be too bad." Makoto said as they   
came up to the arcade and stepped inside.   
  
"It's about time you showed up!" Rei screeched from a   
stool by the front counter. She frowned when Usagi   
ran to a far booth and pulled out a science book in a   
hurry.   
  
Everyone stared at the blonde as she began to   
furiously study. Her eyes went large and her brow   
furrowed in concentration as she stared hard at the   
page. "This makes no sense!"   
  
Ami came up and glanced at the page to see what she   
was staring at. "Usagi that is the table of contents.   
The information is inside."   
  
The blonde blushed and then turned angrily as laughter   
came from the front of the room. Rei and Mamoru were   
laughing uncontrollably and Makoto and Motoki were   
doing their best to hide it.   
  
"What's wrong Odango? Did you suddenly realize that   
studying may actually improve your grades?" Mamoru   
asked with a smirk. He was still laughing from that.   
She was so innocent and cute it hurt sometimes.   
  
"Usagi doesn't want to do the midterm project." Ami   
supplied as she picked up the science book and   
flipped through to the chapter her friend needed.  
  
"Why not? It's a great chance to raise your grades   
and impress your parents. If you get into the talent   
contest you get to win prizes!" Minako said as she   
sipped her strawberry milkshake.   
  
"I.. well.. it's a duet." Usagi mumbled under her   
breath and sat there staring at the table. Suddenly   
the patterns in the plastic design were so very   
interesting!   
  
"Oh I get it. You think you can't find someone else   
to sing with you." Makoto said and shook her head.   
  
"I'll do it! I'd love the chance to be in that talent   
show!" Rei said in a dreamy voice as she began the   
whole 'woman of many talents and places' phase.   
  
Usagi shook her head slowly and sighed. "You can't do   
it Rei."   
  
"What!? You think I'm not good enough?!" Rei said as   
she fumed in anger.   
  
"It's not that. It's just that.. well.. you're a   
girl." The blond said as she traced patterns with her   
finger on the table top. It really was becoming so   
interesting.   
  
"What's wrong with my being female?" Rei screeched.   
  
"Nothing. What Odango means is that she needs a male   
singer." Mamoru said in an effort to get the girl to   
calm down. -Man she has some temper. She over   
does it.-  
  
"Oohh!" The four girls said in unison as they all   
stared at Usagi. (You know the look. ;)   
  
"You're afraid to ask a guy to sing with you!" Makoto   
said and Usagi flinched.   
  
She stared up at the taller brunette. "Wouldn't you   
be? I don't even know English that well and I can't   
sing to save my life! And.. and.. oh just look   
at it!" Usagi shoved the card with the song's   
information on it to Makoto.  
  
She took the card and read it. "Oh. Yeah.. I can   
see the problem. Hey! I bet Motoki would do it!   
Wouldn't you?" Her eyes went over to the young   
man standing behind the counter and gave him the   
'deny me and you die' look.   
  
He smiled and nodded. "Sure. What day is it?"  
  
"Next Friday at four." Usagi said as she snatched   
the card from Makoto and ran up to Motoki with a   
huge smile. "You'd really do it?! I need this grade   
so much!"   
  
"Of course Usagi. Anything to help a friend." He said   
with a cheery smile. "Do you have some lyrics or music   
I can study with?"   
  
The blonde skipped to her knapsack and pulled out a   
tape. She ran back and handed it to Motoki. "Here you   
go!"  
  
"Great! I'll practice some and then you can call me   
when you're ready to practice together." He scribbled   
a number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.   
  
"Thank you so much Motoki!" She ran around the counter   
to give him a huge hug.   
  
"You're welcome Usagi. Please! Let go. I can't   
breathe!" Motoki gasped as he began to turn blue.   
  
She stepped back and blushed a little. "Sorry. Well,   
I better go now. See you guys later!"  
  
The blonde picked up her things and ran out of the   
arcade. Ami sighed. Usagi had forgotten the science   
book.   
  
***End Part One*** 


	2. Part Two

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Three days had passed and Usagi hadn't called Motoki   
or shown up at the arcade. She was too embarassed and   
thought her singing voice was terrible.   
  
After school she would always run home and lay on her   
bed wondering why she had ever thought she could go   
through with this. Today was no different.   
  
"Usagi you must do this! Call him and practice   
together. It will be easier for you to sing if you   
have support." Luna said from her perch on the window   
sill. Usagi lay face down on her bed.   
  
"Oh, all right! At least it will save me from your   
nagging!" She raced out of her room and downstairs to   
the family room where the phone was. Picking it up   
she quickly dialed the number and sat nervously as it   
began to ring.   
  
"Good Evening! You have reached the Furuhata household.  
Unazuki speaking." A female voice came from the other   
line. It was Motoki's sister.   
  
"Hello Unazuki. This is Usagi. May I speak with Motoki   
please?"   
  
"One moment please!" Usagi heard the sound of the phone   
being set down and could hear a muffled cry for Motoki.   
Not long after the phone was lifted again and Motoki   
answered. "Hello Usagi. I was wondering if you would   
call or not."   
  
The blonde frowned. Something was wrong with his voice.   
"Hello Motoki. Is something wrong with your throat?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I have to go to the doctor this   
afternoon. I may not be able to sing for you Usagi."   
He said with sorrow in his voice and Usagi immediately   
felt sympathy.   
  
"No. It's ok! Your health matters much more. You be   
sure and give me call after your appointment and tell   
me if I need to find someone else. Ok?" She said in   
her best cheery voice.   
  
"Ok. Thank you Usagi. You're really kind. I'll see   
you later."   
  
All that was left was a dialtone. Usagi sighed and   
placed the phone back on the reciever. This sucked.   
  
She stood and went to her room. "Well I should be   
prepared in case I have to find someone else." She   
sat on her bed and began a list of every guy she knew   
who could be a replacement.   
  
When she had finished it did not look good. There   
were two choices. Yuuichirou and Mamoru. "I'm not   
asking that concited jerk to help me on this! I'll   
ask Rei to get Yuuichirou to do it for her. He'd do   
anything for her."  
  
Satisfied with herself she set the notepad down on her   
bedside table and sighed. "If only Tuxedo Mask could   
come. *That* would certainly boost my grade!" She   
giggled at the thought and went into a daydream of   
masks, top hats, and fine capes.   
  
***  
  
"Good Evening. You have reached the Tsukino household.   
Kenji speaking. How may I help you?" Usagi's father   
asked as he answered the phone.   
  
Usagi could hear a female voice on the other line and   
saw her father nod and reply. "Oh dear. I'll be sure to   
tell her that. Good bye."   
  
He set the phone down and turned to her. "Usagi a miss   
Furuhata Unazuki called to inform you that her brother   
cannot sing with you on your school project. The   
doctor has ordered that he not speak for three weeks."   
  
The blonde sighed but smiled. "Thank you papa." She   
picked up the phone and dialed Rei's number. "Hello.   
May I speak to Rei please? Hey! I need a favor. Well,   
Motoki is ill and can't sing. I was wondering if you   
could get Yuuichirou to sing with me. Do it myself?   
But Rei! He'd do anything for you!" She sighed. Rei   
would never change. "Ok! Ok! Never mind. See you   
later." She set the phone back on the reciever.   
  
"Dinner time!" Ikuko called to the house. Kenji and   
Shingo raced to the dining room.   
  
Usagi came in slowly and sat down. She picked at her   
food and took a couple of bites. "I'm not that hungry.   
Could I be excused?"   
  
Everyone stopped eating and stared at her. Ikuko reached   
a hand over to make sure she was feeling well. No   
fever.   
  
"If you really want to. Why don't you go to bed." Ikuko   
said in her caring voice.   
  
Usagi nodded and went to bed. It was going to be a long   
day tomorrow. It would be Friday and she would have one   
week to find a partner.   
  
She sighed and turned on her bed falling into a   
restless sleep. This was not good.   
  
***End Part Two*** 


	3. Part Three

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
"USAGI! GET UP!" A voice screeched and then a heavy and   
rather furry object landed on the bed and it's occupant.  
  
"Ahh! Luna that hurt!" Usagi whined as she sat up and   
then noticed the time. "AHH! I'm going to be late!"   
  
And the usual morning routine for one, Tsukino Usagi,   
began. The blonde ran about in a flurry of clothes,   
toothpaste, and a slice of toast.   
  
She grabbed her lunch, picked up her knapsack, slipped   
on her shoes and was out the door. Racing at breakneck   
speeds she rounded a corner and ran into a large and   
hard object.   
  
"Oww!" She noticed the object was a human being who  
just happened to be sprawled on top of her. She blushed   
and sighed. -Must I go through this every day?- "I'm so   
sorry! Plase forgive me. I wasn't looking where I was   
going!"   
  
The man stood and held out a hand to assist her up. She   
continued apologising all over herself as he brushed   
the dirt from his jeans. He looked over at the young   
girl and smiled. "It's all right. My name is Douglas   
Ford. I'm new to Japan and I'm not quite used to the   
high speed lifestyle." He flashed her a smile and bent   
to pick up her things. "Please allow me to repay you   
by giving you a ride to school. I'm sure you will be   
late otherwise."   
  
Usagi smiled up at the man with wide eyes. He was rather   
handsome now that she got a look at him. She nodded   
like a child and he laughed and led her to his car. She   
noticed the beautiful midnight blue car and smiled. He   
must be rich! "What kind of car is this?"   
  
"It's a mustang. This one isn't as expensive as it   
looks. I just got it to drive around in when I go over   
seas." He shrugged as if it was nothing and opened the   
passenger side door for her.   
  
"What do you do for a living?" She asked him as he   
started the car and began to pull it onto the street.   
She blushed shen she noticed how rude she was being.   
"I'm sorry! That's none of my business. Forgive me for   
asking."   
  
He laughed and smiled at her. "It's quite all right   
miss.. I dont believe I caught your name."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."   
  
"That's a very pretty name miss Tsukino. Your parents  
are probably very proud of you. As for your question.   
I work in the computer business. Mostly hardware like   
memory and processors. On the side I like to think of   
myself as the ocassional artist extroidinare."   
  
"You draw?" She asked, full of curiosity.   
  
"No. I sing and play trumpet. It's still art, just not   
on paper."   
  
"Ohh! You sing? That's wonderful. I wish I could sing.   
I certainly would be able to pass if I could." She said   
with a sigh.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well.. I have this school project where I have to sing   
in English, which I'm terrible at, and if I don't I   
won't have a chance at passing this school year."   
  
"Oh I'm sure you can pull through." He said as he   
pulled up before her school. She absently wondered how   
he knew which school she went to. The uniform, most   
likely.  
  
"I probably would if I had a partner. The one I found   
has larengitis. Thank you for the ride!" She said as she   
began to get out.   
  
"What song is it?" He asked her and she stopped and   
stared at him for a moment.   
  
She reached into her knapsack and pulled out the card   
with the information on it and handed it to him. He   
read it and nodded. "I know the song. I'll be ready to   
practice with you on Tuesday. That is, if you really   
would like my help."   
  
She smiled twice as much, if that were possible and   
nodded. "That would help me so much!" She took the card   
as he offered it back to her and shoved it back into   
her knapsack.   
  
"Well I have to be to work and you have to go to school.   
I will see you later miss Tsukino. Don't forget to   
practice!"   
  
He drove off and she watched with a sigh. What a nice   
man. -Sometimes you get lucky and you meet the right   
people.- She thought as she leapt into the air. "Yea!"   
  
She skipped off to class. Everyone wanted to know who   
that guy who drove Usagi to school was. She kept her   
mouth shut.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru watched dejectedly as Usagi climbed into the   
car with the man who he guessed to be a year or two   
older than himself.   
  
-What is she doing!? She should know better than to   
trust a perfect stranger like that!-   
  
He sighed and watched them drive off. Then he noticed   
the time. He would be late if he didn't go now. Walking   
in the opposite direction he hoped the little Odango   
was safe.   
  
***End Part Three*** 


	4. Part Four

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
The blonde happily skipped home for a full night of   
studying lyrics. She had to memorize everything   
perfectly.   
  
For the next three nights she sang her heart out and did   
her best to remain patient. This was going to be   
wondeful!   
  
Monday evening Makoto came over and stayed the night.   
They gossiped about all the possabilites and what Usagi   
should wear tomorrow.   
  
Usagi was so excited as they walked to school the next   
morning. "It's tuesday! Do you think everything will go   
all right?" She asked Makoto as she skipped down the   
sidewalk.   
  
"Sure! You'll be great and I'm sure Mr. Ford is looking   
forward to this evening." The brunette said with a smile.   
She didn't want her friend to worry but she had a bad   
feeling about tonight.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru sighed from boredome as the professor lectured on   
and on about the periodic table of elements. He already   
knew plenty about it and was only here for the hours.   
  
Glancing at the clock he sighed as time seemd to slow   
down. -Only five more minutes and I'm out of here!-   
  
Soon it was time to go and Mamoru was relieved to be   
out of the stuffy classroom. As he headed through the   
packed hallway he heard somene calling his name.   
  
"Mr. Chiba! Please wait!" A tall red headed woman pleaded   
as she raced up to him. It was his music instructor.   
  
Nodding respectfully he turned to her and smiled. "Good   
Evening Mrs. Sato! How can I help you?"  
  
"I just got a call from a very important financial   
represenative for the music department. One of his   
employees and close friends is in need of a favor.   
He needs a male singer who can replace him today   
through Friday and you are the only one of my   
students who has the free time. Please say you   
will do this!" She stared at him with a look of   
fear.   
  
"Of course I will! I couldn't have the music   
department lose money because of me!" He said and   
rubbed the back of his head nervously. -I hate it   
when women do that sad puppy face!-   
  
"Oh thank you! Here is the accompaniment tape and   
the lyrics. You are to study this and then go to   
Juuban Junior High School where a young lady by   
the name of Tsukino Usagi will be waiting for you.   
Mr. Ford had promised to sing with her but had to go   
to England this morning. He said she is to be treated   
with the upmost respect and kindness and that you   
should help her with her English. If you finish and   
she passes he will pay you." She said as she handed   
the information to Mamoru.   
  
He went pale. -I have to sing with Usagi!? Can Odango   
even sing?- Sighing he took the information and the   
tape and smiled for the woman before him. No time to   
back out now.   
  
"The poor dear needs this grade to pass. Mr. Ford was   
kind enough to offer to assist her but when business   
called he had to go and he was very firm in assuring   
that someone took his place. Please be on your best   
behavior Mr. Chiba. This is for the music department!"   
With that she wandered off, leaving the man to his   
thoughts.   
  
"Well.. better get this over with." He ran home to   
practice before he had to go to get Usagi for   
practice." Walking home he studied the lyrics and   
blushed. -It would have to be a seriously fitting   
romantic song! Just my luck.-   
  
***  
  
"Usagi! There is a delivery for you in the office.   
Please hurry back." Miss Haurana said as she handed  
the blonde a hall pass.   
  
-A delivery?! Ooh! I wonder what it is?!- Racing   
from the desk and out the hall papers pinned to the   
wall flew from the breeze Usagi made as she went to   
the main office.  
  
Entering the dusty and pale room she stood before a   
long counter and waited. A short woman with curly   
white hair came up and smiled.   
  
"How may I help you?"   
  
"I am Tsukino Usagi. I was told there was a delivery   
for me!" The girl said with a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Ahh yes. Let me see your pass and I will get you   
the delivery." She took the slip of paper and went   
into a back room. A moment later she emerged with   
a huge bouquet of yellow roses, a small box of   
chocolates, a card, and a small beanie bunny all   
in a large basket. "Here you go my dear. Be sure   
and keep this pass with you and give it to your   
teacher." She said as she handed the basked and   
the hall pass to Usagi.   
  
The young woman's blue eyes went huge. -This is   
for me!?- "Thank you." She hefted the basket   
and walked back to her class.   
  
As she came in all eyes were on her and everyone   
wanted to know who had sent her the gifts. She   
shook her head and kept it beneath her desk   
where no one could touch her treasures.   
  
When the bell rang twenty minutes later Usagi   
pulled out the card and read.   
  
~~~~  
  
Miss Tsukino,   
  
I regret to inform you that I will not be able   
to keep my promise in assisting you with your   
music test. This morning I was called away to   
England. Please take these small gifts as a   
token of my sorrow. I have asked my boss to   
have one of the local colleges send a music   
student to your aid. He should be there on   
time and is given strict instructions to   
help you with your English. I hope all   
goes well for you in the future and that   
you write me soon and tell me how your   
schooling is coming. You have a great   
potential for anything your heart desires   
and I have always believed in the power of   
dreams. If you ever need anything don't   
hesitate to write or call and I will be there.   
  
Yours,   
  
Douglas Ford  
  
P.S. Keep smiling.   
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi turned the card over to find his phone   
number and home address scrawled on it. She   
smiled and picked up her things to go outside   
and wait for her new singing partner.   
  
"What a nice man. I wish more people were like   
him." She said as she sat on a bench and began   
to eat her chocolates.   
  
***End Part Four*** 


	5. Part Five

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Mamoru forced himself to breathe as he came up to the   
school. Was he really doing this? It took him forever   
to convince himself that this was for the music   
department and nothing else.   
  
He searched the small campus and finally found the   
familiar girl sitting on a bench happily stuffing her   
face with chocolates. -Mr. Ford certainly knew how to   
get Usagi to forgive him!-  
  
Smiling he took the moment to watch her in the state of   
bliss he knew would be gone the moment he spoke. It was   
hard for him to befriend Usagi. The other girls she   
knew were easy for him to achive a reasonable amount of   
trust.   
  
But the golden haired goddess was different. Every move   
she made shook the earth beneath him. The sound of her   
laughter brought him sunlight and every tear she shed   
could drown him to his death. And he was afraid of that.   
  
Afraid of such a fragile and yet powerful creature which   
could torment him with his own passions. Without even   
knowing it. So he hid from it.   
  
It was wrong to think such a brooding and bookish man   
such as himself could ever hold the beautiful girl to   
him anyway. He knew that keeping Usagi would be like   
stripping the sky of every star. How selfish would it be   
to entrap her and keep her to himself!  
  
However, try as he might, that was exactly what Mamoru   
wanted to do. To lock her away in a beautiful house by   
the sea where she could have every desire she ever   
wanted but never leave him. Sighing he shook his head to   
clear his mind and stepped up closer to her.   
  
"Good Afternoon Usagi." It was probably the first polite   
thing he had actually said in some time to her. He hated   
himself for it but he could never force his mouth to say   
what he really wanted to.   
  
Watching carefully he waited for her reaction. His heart   
beat quickly and his hands became clammy. Water would   
have been nice at the moment due to his suddeny desert   
dry throat which wanted to collapse on itself.   
  
***  
  
She lifted her hand ready to pop another chocolate into   
her mouth when she heard a velvet voice come from   
behind her. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound   
and smiled.   
  
-I love the sound of his voice when he says my name.-   
She said and sat there cherishing the moment. A thought   
struck within her and she felt her heart constrict as   
her mind mulled over this new idea. Somehow she knew this   
voice. But from where?   
  
Suddenly it came to her like a spark flying through her   
fingertips and froze her into place. -It's Mamoru!! What   
is he doing here?! And why does he sound so.. pitiful?   
What does he want from me?-   
  
Breathing heavily she composed herself and turned to   
look at him. "If you think you are getting one of these   
chocolates you can forget it!!"   
  
He laughed and genuinely smiled and for some reason she   
felt touched that he would grace such a rare gift apon   
her. "Relax. You already ate them all."   
  
Glancing down at the empty box she weakly laughed and   
threw it into the basket she had sitting next to her.   
"So what is it you want with me Mamoru?"   
  
She stared up at him and noticed how his eyes had   
suddenly become so much darker. Smiling weakly she waited   
as he seemed to be frozen in place.   
  
His heart screamed so many possabilites. Many of which   
would have made any other blush at the thought. He kept   
his thoughts to himself and smiled at her. "I was sent   
here by Mr. Ford. I am to help you with your english   
and be your partner for your test."   
  
She blinked as it sunk in. -Mamoru!?! I can't do this! I   
just can't! I'm not strong enough to try to become his   
friend so suddenly.- Her heart ached as she thought of   
how many times she had truly tried to break through to   
him. It seemed he was fighting her for some unkown   
reason and this made her angry. She didn't enjoy his   
company because all he ever would do is keep to himself.  
  
He watched the emotions flash across her face from shock   
to fear and then resentment. Suddenly she picked up her   
things and raced off at a breakneck speed.   
  
"Where is she going?!" He began to run after her and   
then stopped and ran back in the opposite direction only   
to return moments later on his motorcycle. -I knew she   
could run but I never knew she could go THIS fast!-   
  
"He's following me!! Argh! Maybe I can get there before   
him! I'll bet anything Yuuichirou will sing with me!"   
She continued to run for Rei's.   
  
***End Part Five*** 


	6. Part Six

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Rei rubbed her forehead but smiled as she went out to   
the front of the shrine with her broom. Glancing around   
she noticed how the light seemed to sliver through the   
trees more than usual.   
  
Everything around her seemed so heightened with   
monumental power. As if nature in itself knew what was   
going to happen in this very place. The young priestess   
sighed and leaned her forehead on the top of her hands   
which were resting along the tip of her broom.   
  
Her head hurt so much from the pressure of this unkown   
force! Her violet eyes closed tightly as she tried in   
vain to get the throbbing pain to go away. It was no use.   
  
Something was coming here. A very important event in the   
balance of raw power on earth would happen here today.   
  
And she had no idea what! With this headache there was   
no way to find out anything. "Yuuichirou! Go to the store   
and get me some asprin, please!"   
  
The young man ran to her side and set up a small folding   
chair. Placing a pillow on it he gently grasped her arm   
and guided her to the chair. "Relax Rei. I'll be back in   
a bit with your asprin. Until then just relax."   
  
She smiled slightly as he ran off around the corner. He   
was so facinating to Rei. She would never understand how   
he seemed to know just what to do when she really needed   
him.   
  
Closing her eyes again she sighed and thought of this odd   
play of events. Usually it wasn't hard for her to guess   
these things but for some reason her clairvoyance had   
escaped her once this headache began.   
  
***  
  
"Ok.. me.. on foot. Him.. on wonderfully expensive   
motorcycle. I have to do this! I was expecting a complete   
stranger! Anyone else.. but no! It had to be Chiba   
Mamoru. The one person in my entire life who doesn't want   
to be my friend. How can I work with someone like   
that?!" Usagi screamed and continued to run with the   
sound of the motorcycle just behind her.   
  
Mamoru watched from his bike. Her legs were perfectly   
tuned to running and she seemed to draw on some inner   
strength for this undying energy. Long yellow tresses   
flew like streams of liquified gold flowing from her   
odangoed head.   
  
Her face held a look of such determination that it made   
him happy and angry all at once. He had never seen her   
like this. It was amazing.   
  
Random people who were watching from the opposite   
sidewalk would comment on the rude behavior of the girl.   
They soon kept their mouths shut when Mamoru glared them   
down through his visor. Somehow they could feel his eyes   
on them.   
  
Turning quickly she ran up the steps and saw Rei seated   
under the trees. "Hey Rei! Are.. you ok?" She asked   
with a frown as she looked at her friend's apperance.   
  
Rei was nearly lost in the pain of the headache. That   
strange power was nearly finished building up. It   
wouldn't be long now! Maybe Luna and Artemis could tell   
her what was going on so she could stay away from it   
from now on.   
  
Somehow she had called the other soldiers and they should   
be here any moment now. Just as she looked up she noticed   
Usagi standing in front of her. "Oh..ahayahoal.. ehaha!"  
  
To her it had seemed like she had said "Hey Odango! When   
did you get here?" but for some odd reason she didn't   
notice that the pressure was worse than she thought and   
her mouth was working like it was under novicane.   
  
The blonde before her couldn't help laughing at that. She   
sighed as she heard feet running up the steps and turned   
to see not only Mamoru but Minako, Makoto, Ami, Luna,   
Artemis, and a very frightened Yuuichirou.   
  
He ran up to Rei who was slumped over onto the chair. No   
one knew how she was able to stay seated on only the   
back legs of the chair with her lying like that but   
miraculously she was doing it.   
  
"What happened?" He asked as he lifted the raven haired   
girl from the dangerous position and set her on the   
ground. Looking at Usagi he noticed she wasn't   
responding.  
  
The others also looked up at her expecting an answer. Her   
eyes had a strange far away look on them and the light   
in the surrounding area seemed to brighten more.   
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Minako asked with confusion. She   
glanced at the blue eyes of her friend and mentally   
traced the line of sight to.. ..another pair of blue eyes  
staring just as intently back.   
  
The others began to see what she did. Mamoru and Usagi   
were staring at each other. Neither moved or blinked and   
it was highly questionable if they even breathed. All   
they did was stand and stare into the other's eyes.   
  
"This isn't exactly the time for this. Rei could be very   
ill!" Ami said as she walked over to examine the young   
priestess.   
  
"Yeah! And it's freaking me out. Snap out of it!" Makoto   
said as she glared back and forth between the two.   
  
Minako waved her right hand before Mamoru's eyes. No   
change. She shivered as it felt like he was staring   
through her hand! "How creepy!"  
  
***End Part Six*** 


	7. Part Seven

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Rei inhaled sharply as she gazed at her surroundings. An   
odd hazy mist filled the air everywhere causing her to   
squint.   
  
The sound of heels clicking on a smooth floor to her   
right could be heard and she spun quickly in that   
direction. "Who's there?!"   
  
No answer came and the clicking continued to tap away   
from her. She decided to follow whoever it was and soon   
saw a bright yellow light as if the mist was indoors and   
the light were out.   
  
Whoever was wearing the heels stopped abrupty and a   
melodic voice called out towards the light. "Endymion?   
Are you out there?"   
  
-Who is Endymion? For that matter who is this woman?-   
The raven haired priestess felt it would be best to   
follow her and see what was going on.   
  
"Out here Princess!" A man called from within the light.   
  
At his call the woman in the heels skipped down a set   
of stairs and suddenly as she ran into the light Rei   
could see her. A slender figure wrapped in a simple   
but expensive rose colored gown which flowed out from   
her waist and elbows in large bells. Extremely long and   
fine silver hair streaming from two odangos atop her   
head.   
  
"She looks like Usagi!" Rei ran into the light as well   
and her body was suddenly warmer. Turning she saw the   
mist was no longer there. All around her was endless   
garden and sunlight.   
  
"Serenity! How I have missed you! It is always a   
pleasure when you visit." The man Rei knew of as   
Endymion said from just over a tall hedge to her left.   
  
"You are silly Endymion! I come to visit you nearly   
every day and yet you say the same thing evert time!"   
The voice of Serenity rang from the same general area.   
  
Rei followed the length of the hedge and went around it   
to see a tall man with raven hair scooping the young   
woman into his arms and hugging her tightly. He lifted   
her off the ground and began to spin her like a fool   
but she laughed.   
  
"He looks like Mamoru!" Rei blushed as she noticed she   
had said this out loud. Both the man and the woman   
stopped and stared at her.   
  
Serenity stared at the young girl across the grass with   
her sky blue eyes and then glanced up at Endymion. "She   
seems so familar."   
  
He nodded to her and looked back at Rei. "Yes. She does.   
But how did she get here?"   
  
The raven haired girl sighed and crossed her arms. She   
never did like being examined like some lab specimin.   
  
Suddenly the princesses eyes opened widely and she   
pulled from the man's grasp. Her small hand went to   
cover her mouth and she began to wimper. "Rei?"   
  
"How do you know who I am?" She said in shock as she   
stared at the shaking girl. Her mind went through the   
possabilities and her brow furrowed with thought.   
  
"You know her too?" Endymion asked the princess with   
confusion. The silver haired girl nodded and fell to   
the ground in wails.   
  
Rei instantly knew who it was. "Usagi?!"   
  
At that revelation a surge of power flew through the   
magical place and Rei found herself on the ground at   
home with Ami hovering over her.   
  
She sat up with her hand on her head. The headache was   
gone. As she sat up both Usagi and Mamoru seemed to   
snap out of their gazes.   
  
"Stop looking at me like that!!" The blonde screamed at   
him.   
  
Mamoru blinked and shook his head. For some reason he   
felt oddly dizzy. "Sorry Odango. I didn't mean to offend   
you for looking at you. Listen, do you want my help or   
not?"  
  
Rei sighed with relief. Neither of them seemed to have   
known what had just happened. This was certainly   
interesting. Usagi and Mamoru.. in love? Or at least   
that's how Serenity and Endymion seemed.   
  
Everyone was watching the unfolding events between Usagi   
and Mamoru with great interest. "Help with what?" Makoto   
said with a sneaky look on her face.   
  
Usagi sighed. "Mamoru is supposed to help me with my   
music test. Mr. Ford was called away on business and he   
asked one of the local colleges to send a music student   
to be my partner. Just my luck.. I end up with Mamoru!"   
  
While Usagi pouted she was oblivious to what everyone   
else saw, as usual, as the emotions played across the   
young man's face. He was hurt and angry.   
  
Frowning he glared down at her and and walked up to her.   
"Now you listen here Tsukino Usagi! I am spending my   
time out here offering to help you and being rather nice   
about it as well and all you can do is whine! Well fine!   
Here is my number. If you ever get the guts to face the   
fact that you might actually be able to do this and be   
GOOD at it then by all means, call me! If not.. well I'm   
through wasting my time with you then!" Angrily he   
pulled out a slip of paper and scrawled his phone number   
on it. Throwing it in the air above her he stormed off   
with all eyes but hers following him.   
  
No one had seen Mamoru act like that but for some reason   
his reaction seemed justified to them. They turned to   
Usagi only to find her gone.   
  
***  
  
"Why did I yell at her? I know that I have every reason   
to be angry and upset by her actions but.. " Mamoru   
sighed. Just when he was fixing things she always had to   
do something to push him over the edge and cause him to   
screw things up.   
  
Climbing back on his bike he drove home to practice   
more. Hopefully she would call him tomorrow.   
  
***End Part Seven*** 


	8. Part Eight

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi sat beneath a large tree and sighed. As if nature   
knew of her plight the wind picked up and blew through   
her hair and across the pond.   
  
She watched the ripples form and shiver accross the   
water like some unkown dance. A tear slid down her cheek   
as she remembered the tone of Mamoru's voice when he   
yelled at her.   
  
In all this time he had never done something like that.   
He was always so calm and collected. She ran her fingers   
through the trail of hair hanging from her right odango.   
  
Twisting some of it around her index finger she thought   
about her current position. Something told her she had   
to pass this year or things wouldn't work out they way   
they should. It was as if someone else within her soul   
was ready to come out.   
  
Laying down she set her head on her outstreached left   
arm and stared up at the sky through the tree branches.   
"Maybe it is time." She pulled the slip of white paper   
from her pocket and stared at it, fingering the edges   
lightly.   
  
-He's so frightening at times. Cold and distant. I   
sometimes wonder if I should even try to be his friend.   
But then he does something.. unexplainable.- She thought   
as she gazed up at the darkening sky. It was getting   
late and dark clouds were beginning to fill the blue   
overhead.  
  
Her thoughts continued in her head as she pocketed the   
phone number and pushed herself off the ground. -A look.   
A smile. And something inside of me just wants to reach   
out and protect him like he were a child. But he isn't   
the child.. I am. And now it's time..-   
  
As she began walking rain began to pour and for once in   
her life she didn't wail and run. Her clothes soaked and   
her hair came undone and stuck to her face but she   
didn't care. "It's time to grow up."  
  
***  
  
Mamoru watched the rain trickle down his bedroom window   
in little streams. Storms always soothed him. He smiled   
and watched the people running along the sidewalks,   
trying to reach their destination.   
  
Umbrellas were opened everywhere and from above they   
appeared to be large hats. Children ran through the   
puddles recklessly and squealed with delight. A blonde   
with extremely long hair was walking with a diluted look   
of anger and pain.   
  
He watched her for a moment as she stormed through the   
puddles without care. The creamy skin on her bare legs   
was covered in mud and dirty water. Her hands were   
shoved into the pockets of a light pink windbreaker but   
the front was not zipped closed and he could see that   
she had not thought of her modesty because her shirt was   
white.   
  
He blushed as his eyes traveled up and he forced himself   
to look at her face and not at the rest of her. That was   
when recognition took place and he saw who it was. Usagi.  
  
He ran out of his apartment, grabbing an umbrella as he   
went through the door. Pressing the button for the   
elevator he stood and then grumbled to himself as his   
patience wore out.   
  
Just as he ran through the door to the stairwell the   
elevator came up and the doors opened with a light bing.   
As he ran from the building he saw her halfway down the   
next block.   
  
Running as fast as he could he opened the umbrella and   
held it above her. He followed her at just the right   
speed to keep the umbrella above her but didn't say a   
word.   
  
She was supposed to come to him first, not the other   
way around. But that didn't mean he couldn't be nice.   
  
***  
  
Usagi walked along the sidewalk with a dismal outlook.   
Somehow she had gotten lost and was walking aimlessly   
through the rain.   
  
Crossing a street she stared at the sidewalk as she   
continued walking. The rain seemed to lessen apon her   
but it hadn't stopped, she could see it falling in tiny   
splashes on the ground.   
  
At that moment she went over a large puddle and noticed   
something about her reflection. She wasn't alone.   
  
Stepping back a little further revealed a soaked Mamoru   
holding an umbrella over her. She turned to stare at him   
with her mouth hanging open.   
  
It took a few moments for her mind to finally come back   
into motion but she found herself again and smiled   
slightly. "My mother always said umbrellas were built for   
two."   
  
She blushed as she thought of how that sounded. "You   
just seem a little soaked as well." He nodded but didn't   
step under the cover with her.   
  
Sighing she threw her hands up, trying to think of the   
right thing to say. "I.. I'm sorry Mamoru." It just came   
out of her in a whisper.. but she hadn't really planned   
on saying that.   
  
He smiled and stepped under the umbrella with her.   
Staring down at her he noticed the confusion within her   
pale blue eyes. "It's ok Usagi. I shouldn't have yelled   
at you like that."   
  
She opened her mouth and tried to say something but he   
stopped her with a finger to her lips. "shh.. You're   
soaking wet and so am I. What do you say you call your   
mom and tell her that you're going to stay at a friend's   
until the rain lets up. That way you and I can get dry   
and have something to eat.. and maybe we can work on   
that music."   
  
Her mind was in a whirl. For some reason her body felt   
so much warmer the moment his finger met her lips. And   
at that same moment her mind short circuted. Feeling   
herself nod in agreement to his request she followed him  
to his apartment building.   
  
Mamoru smiled as Usagi put her left arm through his   
right and walked silently with him to his apartment. For   
once things had gone right.   
  
***End Part Eight*** 


	9. Part Nine

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
"Momma? Yes. I'm over at Rei's. We're practicing for the   
music test while I wait out the rain. Dinner? I'm going   
to eat here. You're making pie!? Don't let daddy and   
Shingo eat my piece please!! Ok. I promise. Ten o'clock.   
Love you!" Usagi set the phone down on the reciever and   
stared at it for a moment. It was one of those clear   
plastic ones that light up when they ring. She hadn't   
ever really seen one before.   
  
Mamoru came in with some warmed towels and handed two of   
them to her. On top of them were a large blue t-shirt   
that said 'Save the Pelicans' on it and a black pair of   
gym shorts. She laughed when she read the shirt.   
  
He smiled and began to wipe his face off with a towel.   
"It was Motoki's idea. It was fun but a little messy and   
not very fulfilling. You can go change in the bathroom.   
It's the first door on your left." He pointed towards   
the hall and she smiled and went into the bathroom.   
  
Mamoru picked up his own warmed clothes and towels and   
went into his bedroom to change. It was nice having her   
here, even if she did have to lie to her mother and miss   
out on pie. "Maybe I should take her out for some   
dessert. She'd like that."   
  
Stepping back out into the hallway he noticed she was   
still in the bathroom and could hear his hair dryer. He   
smirked as he heard her fighting with the tangles in   
her hair. "There's a brush in the third drawer to the   
right." He said to the door and went into the kitchen to   
make something for dinner.   
  
Glancing down at the sink he noticed the rock cornish he   
had defrosting. It wouldn't be enough for the two of   
them. In fact.. nothing he had would be enough. Sighing   
he picked up the phone book and began to flip through,   
looking for delivery services.   
  
***  
  
Rei growled angrily as the phone rang. "I'm going to kill  
the man who invented telephones that ring!!" She picked   
it up and screeched a hello.   
  
It was Usagi. She needed to make another alibi. Rei   
couldn't stand being her friend's partner in crime but   
was too tired to gripe about it.  
  
"Yeah. Ok Usagi. I get the picture. Where are you   
anyway?" She asked, not really caring but curious just   
the same. The line went silent and she heard a small   
mumble come from Usagi.   
  
"What? Speak up!" She sighed and searched for that   
asprin. Finding it she fought with the cap and finally   
wrenched it open only to have the pills fly from the   
bottle and land with a clatter on the floor.   
  
"..mamoru's.." Usagi's voice came in a whisper as Rei   
was bending to pick up the mess. She stopped and her   
eyes went wide. -Usagi's at Mamoru's place?!-   
  
"I have to call my mom. I'll see you tomorrow." Usagi   
said and hung up the phone without waiting for Rei to   
respond. The raven haired girl stood there listening to   
the dial tone before standing, hanging up the phone, and   
dragging herself to bed.   
  
Her feet crushed the asprin into powder beneath her but   
she didn't care. This was some serious news and she   
needed to be alert tomorrow to get every juicy bit of   
gossip!  
  
***  
  
Usagi stared at the brush for a bit. It was a very old   
horsehair brush that was great for people with extremely   
fine hair. She wondered if Mamoru had fine hair.   
  
Blushing she sighed and began to brush through her hair,   
starting at the bottom and working her way up. -You   
shouldn't be thinking like that Usagi!   
  
She sighed and continued to stroke through her hair   
until it was as dry as it could be but tangle free. She   
opened the door and glanced around nervously before   
walking out into the hallway.   
  
Walking into the living room she could see Mamoru looking   
into a phone book. A grin formed on her face as she   
tried to creep up behind him and frighten him. Just as   
she was about to tickle his sides he spoke up.   
  
"So what do you want to eat?"   
  
Food! That was something she could definetly use right   
now. Nutrition is always good and keeping enough energy   
to stay happy AND pretty wasn't easy!   
  
"Oh.. how about pizza?! Can we? Pleeeeaaase?"   
  
He laughed when she begged like that and turned to smile   
at her. "Of course we can Usagi. What would you like on   
the pizza?"   
  
"How about extra cheese, pepperoni, and black olives?"   
She said and glanced up at him only to notice him   
staring at her hair.   
  
"I've never seen your hair down like that before. It's   
nice." He took the phone book and went into the living   
room to order the pizza leaving a blushing Usagi in the   
kitchen.   
  
***End Part Nine*** 


	10. Part Ten

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
She stood there in the kitchen listening to him order   
the pizza in the other room. His voice echoed through   
her mind repeating that same line over and over 'It's   
nice.'. No one had ever given her a comment like that.   
  
It was so simple but yet, full of meaning and truth. A   
gentle and platonic compliment which had such emotion   
and feeling behind it. Her pulse began to speed up as her   
mind took her body on a whirlwind of emotions.   
  
-Could Mamoru ..like me?- It was an interesting but not   
unkind thought. She felt her face heat up with a blush   
and attempted to cool it with her hands. Never in her   
life had she ever felt like this.   
  
Sure, she had crushes before and even a few boyfriends   
but she had never felt like this. With Mamoru she had   
always felt a comfortable familiarality. As if no matter   
how much their personal difficulties kept them apart   
there was a bond between them that could not be broken.   
  
Shaking her head she decided it was best not to get   
carried away with herself. -It's time to grow up and take   
things like a woman. That includes my emotions.-   
  
Stepping out into the living room she noticed he was just   
hanging up the phone. He saw her and smiled as he stood   
and went to a bookshelf against the far wall.   
  
"So.. let's get started on that English. Then, once you   
actually understand what you are singing about, we can   
begin on the lyrics." He said as he pulled out three   
rather large books and brought them to the coffee table   
in the center of the living room.   
  
Usagi stared at the books but contained herself and went   
to sit on the opposite side of the table. She leaned   
forward so she could see what he was explaining about,   
nouns, verbs, and pronouns, but couldn't see much of the   
book.   
  
"Come sit over here, it will be easier for you to see   
that way." He patted to the floor next to him and she   
crawled down onto the floor and sat where he had   
designated. She glanced at the book and shook her head.   
  
"I'm never going to get this!" She said with a sigh.   
  
He turned to look at her, ready to say something, but   
stopped short when his senses went into overdrive. They   
were much too close for him to think properly. Swollowing   
hard he closed his eyes for a bit and then opened them   
to see a deep sea of pale blue. -As blue as the purest   
cornflower.-  
  
Her eyes seemed to smile as if they heard his compliment   
and he smiled in return. "You'll get it Usagi. If I have   
to spend all night right here, you'll get it."   
  
And then the entire world lit up around him as she smiled   
such a genuine smile of gratitude and.. something else.   
Some emotion he couldn't grasp. He decided it wouldn't   
be good to go into it and began to describe sentance   
structure to Usagi again.   
  
***  
  
Rei sighed and stared at her ceiling, listening to the   
rain. Her mind couldn't get over two things: Usagi being   
at Mamoru's ..and that strange vision.   
  
"What does it mean?" Yawning she closed her eyes and by   
the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof she fell into   
sleep.   
  
Suddenly she found herself standing in the middle of a   
golden ballroom. People dressed in rich clothing danced   
around her to the powerful waltz that floated about   
the room.   
  
Gazing with awe she saw the intricate design of flowers   
carved into the cream tiles which were smooth like glass.  
She noticed the bright reflection of candle light and   
turned to see that the walls weren't actually solid walls   
but archways which went in a circular pattern up to a   
domed ceiling.   
  
The arches were made of a rose marble and each support   
was a massive round pillar. When the marble stopped the   
dome began as if it were a cap sitting atop the round   
structure. Ivory dropped like candy in a odd dripping   
pattern around the edge of the marble and webbed up the   
entire inner side if the ceiling giving the appearance   
of a spider's web.   
  
Within the ivory deep blue sodalite filled the gaps   
between the web and supported the center which held a   
large hanging chandelier made of pure gold. Ivory candles  
sat within the centerpiece and the light reflected   
through prisims into the surrounding ceiling.   
  
It was such a magical and awe inspiring room but she had   
such a sense of familiarality. Turning she glanced down   
at her own clothes to notice she was dressed in a deep   
wine gown and golden dance slippers. Her hair was braided   
into a tight coiffure which wrapped about her head like   
a crown.   
  
Around her hands were tight golden opera gloves which   
went all the way up her slender arms and under the   
flowing arms of the gown. Clasped within her right hand   
was a black velvet ring box.   
  
Full of curiostity she opened the box to reveal a lovely   
white gold ring with a small diamond within a bed of   
twelve multi colored gems. It was probably very   
expensive.   
  
"Would you mind giving that back to me so I can go   
propose to her?" A heavy voice asked from behind her.   
  
She jumped a little as his breath tickled her ear and   
turned sharply to look at him. Gasping she put her left   
hand up to cover her gaping mouth. -It's him!! It's   
Mamoru! Well, Endymion, but still! Who is he proposing to   
and why do I have this ring?-   
  
The much taller man smirked and reached over to pry her   
small fingers apart and take his property back. "You   
always were an odd one but you'll always be my   
favorite prankster." He winked as he took the box,   
closed it, and hid it somewhere under his armored suit.   
  
"What?" She asked full of confusion as she gazed at him.   
-Oh man.. he looks even better than Mamoru!-   
  
"I know, I know.. I shouldn't have kept this secret from   
you. But even you must admit that you have a bad way of   
spreading gossip! Now I believe there is a certain friend   
of mine who has been eyeing you all night and you better   
go keep him company before I lose my general to   
insanity!" He pointed towards a blonde man behind her   
and she turned to see him gazing at her through the crowd   
of happy dancers.   
  
She had such a feeling of friendship and care towards   
these two men. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts   
she turned to see if Endymion was still there only to   
find him gone.   
  
And then she woke up to the nagging beep of her alarm   
clock. Smashing it to silence with her hand she jumped   
out of bed and headed for the shower. Today would be   
interesting indeed.   
  
***End Part Ten*** 


	11. Part Eleven

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Morning sunlight wafted through the shades lazily apon   
the two sleepers. The entire room was a distaster zone.   
  
Pizza boxes, soda cans, papers of all kinds, and books of   
various sizes and subjects were strewn about in a random   
pattern which lead directly to the coffee table in the   
center of the room.   
  
Mamoru was sitting on the floor directly in front of his   
couch with his legs sticking out from under the other   
end of the table. His head was rested on the cushion of   
the couch behind him and in his lap was a large   
dictionary.  
  
However, under his arm was a much more precious package   
and anyone who could have seen them would have easily   
saw how much it meant to him by his gentle but firm hold.   
Usagi lay with her head against his chest, her hands   
resting on the pages of the book.   
  
Sometime during the course of the night they had become   
so preoccupied in their studies that any notion of the   
time was lost to them. Eventually they had lost their   
fight with sleep and both had drifted off to sleep around   
the same time at one in the morning.   
  
Mamoru was the first to wake as the bright sunlight   
streaked across his face. His facial features scrunched   
up in an annoyed glare but his eyes remained closed.   
Raising his right hand he swept it across his face and   
through his hair.   
  
The last thing he remembered was thinking how he should   
take Usagi home before she fell asleep. Attempting to   
rub the sleep out of his eyes with his left hand as well   
he noticed that it was being pinned down by something   
large, soft, and warm.   
  
His eyes opened wide and he stared down at the girl who   
was sleeping peacefully within his embrace. -I can't   
believe it. Usagi slept here in my arms all night!- He   
smiled and stared down at her.   
  
The morning light formed an irridecent halo around her   
which only added to the look of innocence she gave. He   
was mesmerized by her. So pure and child like but.. then   
there were times where she gave the appearance of having   
been through more pain and turmoil than any man who was   
ready for his death bed.  
  
He had seen both of those sides of her before and   
cherished each moment of her growth. But this was   
something different. Her chest moved slowly with the   
steady beat of her breathing and he could feel the thump   
of her heart through his arm. This was her raw essence.   
  
The rosy coloring of her cheeks was so unique and the   
light lids and tiny eyelashes that softly lay across   
those magical eyes were so frail that it was a wonder   
they could hold and protect such powerful objects. Her   
lips were a pale pink and were dry and stuck together   
towards the edges.   
  
And her hair.. the long mane of beautiful hair.. it was   
so much more now. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but   
if it were, he could have sworn that someone had spun   
Usagi's hair out of pure gold and sunshine.   
  
He was warring with himself and was about to go ahead   
and plunge his fingers into the sea of gold but at that   
moment her eyelids fluttered open and she turned slowly   
to glance up at him with clouded morning eyes. He held   
his breath as he stared back into her eyes, hoping her   
reaction would not be bad.   
  
She surprised him by smiling and simply saying: "Good   
Morning."   
  
For a moment she had thrown him off with that. He had   
expected her to throw a fit and run out the door without   
so much as acknowledging his existance. But here she sat   
within his arms as if it were the most natural place in   
the world for her to wake up.  
  
"Good morning Usagi. Would you like some breakfast?" He   
asked with a smile he hoped was pleasant. It was morning,   
after all, and he was sure he was a mess.   
  
She nodded and began to pick up piles of papers and   
books. "I'll clean up in here if you cook."   
  
Again she threw him for a loop. -Who is this woman and   
where did Usagi go? She's never been this mature and   
collected. And since when was it like her to take   
control?- He had to admit he did like it when she was   
like this. It almost felt like she wasn't the younger of   
them.   
  
He stood and headed for the kitchen. "Ok. It'll be done   
in a bit. Feel free to use the phone or whatever else   
you may need."   
  
"All right." She smiled and continued to stack the books   
on the table. He watched her as she mouthed the names   
and words she had learned last night. Once he had found   
her learning pattern it was easy to tap into her natural   
curiosity and she took to the language like no other.   
  
Now she could read, write, speak, and most of all sing   
the English language like it was her own. He smiled with   
a bit of pride and went into the kitchen to find   
something to cook.  
  
***  
  
Rei stood before the mirror in her bathroom and brushed   
her teeth dismally. Her body screamed for a pain releiver   
but all of the asprin was now on her bedroom floor.   
  
Spitting out the toothpaste she turned the water on and   
cleaned the brush in the sink. She then turned the water   
off and found her mouthwash. As she poured the liquid   
into her mouth and sloshed it about she thought of the   
dream she had last night.   
  
-It felt so much like a memory. As if I had already been   
there. Maybe I should talk to Luna and Artemis about   
it.- She spat the mouthwash out and then picked up a   
washcloth and wiped her face off. Picking up a hair brush   
she began to count aloud as she stroked through her raven   
locks. "One..two..three..four.."  
  
-Who was that man? The one Endymion said was one of his   
generals? And why was he staring at me like that?- "Five..  
six..seven..eight..nine.." -I felt so close to him, like   
I knew him better than anyone else I had ever known. Like   
I feel with Mamoru. He's so special that no one can ever   
replace him. I never thought I would find someone else   
like that!-   
  
"Ten..eleven..twelve..thirteen..fourteen..fifteen.." -Oh   
well.. that is just another mystery to add to the list.   
And what about that ring? Was he going to propose to   
Serenity?- "Sixteen..seventeen..eighteen..nineteen..  
twenty.. twenty one.."   
  
Her hand grew tired and she switched to her left. She   
smiled and stood for a while just watching her own   
reflection and wondering if all of this work would some   
day pay off. "Twenty two.. twenty three.. twenty four..   
twenty five.. twenty six.. twenty seven.. twenty eight..   
twenty nine.."   
  
The sounds of waking came from outside the bath and the   
scuffling of feet could be heard. "Good Morning Rei." Her   
grandfather's voice came from the other side of the door.   
  
"Good morning grandpa. Thirty.. thirty one.. thirty two..   
thirty three. How are you feeling? Thirty four.. thirty   
five.. thirty six." She continued to count and brush   
while she spoke to him.   
  
"Oh I'm feeling just fine. Would you like me to start   
some breakfast?"  
  
"Thirty seven.. thirty eight.. thirty nine. Sure that   
would be great! I'll be there in a bit! Fourty.. fourty   
one.. fourty two.. fourty three.. fourty four.. fourty   
five.. fourty six." She smirked as she heard the crashing   
of Yuuichirou throwing his alarm clock across the room.   
  
"Fourty seven.. fourty eight.. fourty nine.. fifty.. fifty   
one.. fifty two.. fifty three.. fifty four.. fifty five..   
fifty six.. fifty seven. Mm.. bacon.. that smells good.   
Fifty eight.. fifty nine.. sixty.. sixty one.. sixty two..   
sixty three.. sixty four.. sixty five.. sixty six.. sixty   
seven." Suddenly a banging came from the door.   
  
"Reeeiiii! Come on! I need the bathroom. What are you   
doing in there?!" Yuuichirou wailed at the door as he   
leaned against it.   
  
"Go away! Sixty eight.. sixty nine.. seventy.. seventy   
one.. seventy two.. seventy three.. seventy four.. seventy   
five.. seventy six.. seventy seven.. seventy eight."   
  
"She does this every morning. This is her patience   
training course!" Rei heard her grandfather tell the young   
man. She smirked, knowing he would believe it.   
  
"Seventy nine.. eighty.. eighty one.. eighty two.. eighty   
three.. eighty four.. eighty five.. eighty six.. eighty   
seven.. eighty eight.. eighty nine.. ninety.. ninety one..   
ninety two.. ninety three.. ninety four.." Her arm became   
tired again and she switched hands.   
  
"Ninety five.. ninety six.. ninety seven.. ninety eight..   
ninety nine.. one hundred! Well that's done! Now to call   
Usagi." She went into her room and picked up her phone.   
After she dialed the number she stood there holding the   
phone to her ear with her shoulder while she held her   
hands out to examine her nails. Someone picked up on the   
other end. It was Usagi's mother.   
  
"Good morning Mrs.Tsukino! Yes it IS a rather dismal day.  
No I haven't been outside to see all the rain yet. Of   
course I will come over this afternoon to get a cake for   
grandpa. Your cakes are always the best! Well.. I was   
calling to see if Usagi was there yet? I have something   
I forgot to ask her." Rei waited as the woman on the   
other end explained that her daughter was not home yet   
and she should be expecting her any moment now.   
  
"No. Don't have her call me back. I'll see her this   
afternoon. Thanks. Bye." When all that was left was a   
dial tone Rei punched in the numbers for Mamoru's. It   
rang.. and rang.. and rang.. after seven rings she heard   
the phone pick up and Mamoru's voice come over the line.   
  
"Hello? Chiba residence, how may I help you?" She smirked   
and shook her head wondering how he sounded so calm   
having odango in his house.   
  
"Good morning Mr.Chiba. How are you this fine day?" Rei   
asked full of sarcasam. The response she got was not one   
she expected.  
  
"Oh I'm wonderful Miss. Hino, thanks for asking." He   
replied with the same tone. "On a more serious note,   
Usagi and I were just about to go for some breakfast at   
the fruits parlor. Care to join us?"   
  
"Sure. Let me tell grandpa and I'll be there in about   
ten minutes." She said and hung up the phone before they   
could back out of it. Today she was going to find some   
answers instead of more questions!  
  
***End Part Eleven*** 


	12. Part Twelve

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi stared at him in confusion as Mamoru hung up the   
phone. "I thought you were supposed to be cooking?"   
  
"Well.. I didn't feel like rice and there isn't much   
else that can feed two people here. So I thought it would   
be nice to go out for breakfast. It's the least I can   
do." He smiled and headed for the bedroom. "I'm going to   
take a shower. Make yourself at home."   
  
She sighed as he went into the other room and she   
wandered into the kitchen with the empty pizza boxes.   
Shoving them into his small waste basket she turned to   
the ebony refridgerator and opened it in search of a   
drink. "If there was a wasteland of refridgerators   
Mamoru's would be it."   
  
The entire contents of his refridgerator was: two eggs,   
half a carton of milk, one apple, a block of cheddar   
cheese, and a jug of orange juice. Usagi scruched her   
face up and stuck her tounge out at the options.   
  
Closing the refridgerator door she went into the living   
room and picked up the phone. "Hello mama! Yes, I know   
I should have called and said I was staying at Rei's for   
the night. We accidentally fell asleep while studying. I   
promise I will come home today. Ok. Love you!"   
  
She set the phone back on the reciever and sat down on   
the couch. Looking around she tried to find the remote   
for the television only to be met with five different   
remotes. "Oh well.. what's the worst that can happen?"   
  
Picking the first one up she hit power and nothing   
happened. Frowning she set it down and picked the second   
one up. It didn't say power on it anywhere so she pushed   
the largest button and the stereo turned on to static.   
  
Shrugging she picked up the third remote and pressed the   
large red button and something turned on but again, no   
result. She lifted the fourth remote and pressed the   
longest button only to have the static shift around her   
and become louder.   
  
Sighing with irritation she picked up the final remote   
and pressed power. The room was filled with the sound of   
a woman screaming. Usagi cringed and tried to turn the   
volume down but nothing worked.   
  
She covered her ears with her hands and then shreiked as   
Mamoru came running in, still damp, with a robe on. He   
rushed over and turned the stereo and surround sound off.   
  
Usagi was huddled in a ball on the couch and shivering   
like a trapped animal. She glanced over her knees to see   
Mamoru smiling at her. He reached over and pet her on   
the head then, leaning over in a moment of madness he   
kissed her on the forehead. "It's ok Usagi. I'm not mad   
and no one was hurt."   
  
She blinked at him and then frowned. "Speak for yourself!   
My ears hurt!" Faint tears began to well in her eyes as   
she stared at him. He was afraid she would fall apart   
and the child Usagi would be back for good. But she   
surprised him again and closed her eyes.   
  
Taking in a ragged breath she shook her head slowly and   
smiled up at him again. "Can I take a shower now?"   
  
"Sure. Just let me get dressed." He went into the   
bathroom. Three minutes later he was out, dressed, dry,   
and ready to go for the day.   
  
She went up to him and took her dried clothes from him.   
"Thank you. For everything." Turning she went into the   
bathroom and closed the door. She leaned her back   
against the door and closed her eyes, inhaling the   
strong scent of his cologne that still lingered in the   
air.   
  
Her heart was beating so fast and her face was so red.   
She knew that the heat in her face came from that one   
place on her forehead where he had kissed her. Somehow   
she knew that kiss would be what broke her.   
  
Usagi set her clothes on the counter and turned the   
water on in the shower. Shaking her head she sighed and   
smiled in a wistful manner. -And to think.. I once   
thought that it was Mamoru who kept everything so   
hidden.-   
  
***  
  
Rei sat in a booth and sipped on a glass of green tea as   
she waited for Usagi and Mamoru to arrive. Normally it   
would bother her that they weren't here already but not   
today.   
  
Today she was keeping her cool and finding results. It   
was rather tireing to continuously ask questions. Her   
head still ached somewhat but the swelling feeling had   
gone down so she was rather cheerful.   
  
She smiled as she saw Mamoru's car pull up to the street   
and park. "It's about time! Those two are so.. " Her   
sentance was halted as she watched Mamoru get out of the   
car and race around to open the passenger side door for   
Usagi. -Wow! I wish I had a guy who would do that for   
me!-   
  
Rather surprisingly Usagi gave him an odd look for his   
gentelmanly behavior but accepted his hand and stepped   
out of the car. "How very interesting."   
  
"What's interesting?" A curious voice asked from behind   
Rei.   
  
The raven haired girl turned to see Minako grinning like   
a cheshire cat. "Nothing." Rei said in an attempt to keep   
the gossip to herself.   
  
Minako stretched her neck to see what Rei was looking at   
but there was no one there when she looked. Shrugging   
she sat next to Rei and sighed. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked as she saw her friend's unusual   
behavior. -Then again.. no one is acting in the norm.-   
  
"Well.. I've been having strange dreams. About a man with   
long white hair.. and beautiful slate blue eyes." Minako   
went off into her own little dream land and Rei rolled   
her eyes but smiled as Usagi and Mamoru came up to the   
table.   
  
"Hi guys! Can we eat now I'm hungry!!" She slid into the   
booth and picked up a menu. "I want a large chocolate   
milk and french toast with bacon and hashbrowns on the   
side!"   
  
Mamoru groaned as she stared into his wallet, hoping he   
had enough cash. Usagi was certainly not cheap company.   
  
***End Part Twelve*** 


	13. Part Thirteen

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Rei sat across from Usagi and Mamoru who were both off in   
some other world. Minako had just come back from cloud   
nine and was staring at the two in front of them.   
  
Both girls smirked as they watched the play of emotions   
on their specimin's faces. Usagi was staring at the salt   
shaker as if it were some magnificent treasure. Mamoru   
was reading the menu with a bored look on his face.   
  
Nither Rei or Minako knew what caused it but suddenly   
Usagi jumped and blushed a light rouge. "So what happened   
last night?" The raven haired girl asked and raised her   
cup to take a sip if her tea.   
  
Minako blinked and stared at her friends. "Last night?   
What's this about last night?"   
  
Usagi squirmed and pulled both her hands far away from   
Mamoru's. Somehow her hand had wound it's way into his   
under the table. He hadn't seemed to have noticed but   
she jumped from the contact. She wasn't ready for that.   
  
"Well.. Usagi was supposed to go home after the rain   
let up. I was covering for her by saying she was at my   
place. This morning I call her house and she wasn't   
there.. yet. Meaning she had to have slept over at the   
place she was really at, instead of my place." She   
answerd as if it was nothing important but Minako soon   
got the idea. She gasped and her hand went to cover her   
mouth as she pointed with the other at Usagi and Mamoru.   
  
"You..were at Mamorus?" Behind her hand she was beginning   
to laugh like crazy. Eventually trying to cover it up   
did no good as she was soon shaking with mirth. "So what   
happened?"   
  
Both girls looked up, expecting to see a fuming Usagi   
and a smug Mamoru, but what they saw was Usagi staring   
out at the street humming a little tune to herself.   
Mamoru was still reading the menu but a few moments after   
she began he started to hum along the same tune.. but it   
was different.. he was accompaning her.   
  
The girls listened as Usagi's sharp voice plucked the   
notes like a harp while Mamoru's smooth humming followed   
through where she left off. It was so beautiful everyone   
in the cafe had stopped and stood silently listening. The   
only movement was the occasional flip of a menu page by   
Mamoru.   
  
Just as quickly as it had begun the song ended with   
Mamoru's smooth tones carrying Usagi's even melody off   
into oblivion. The occupants of the cafe applauded and   
Usagi blushed and turned to look at Rei and Minako.   
  
"What happened last night? I learned English and I gained   
a friend. I've never felt like everything fit together so   
perfectly as I did last night. School was never fun for   
me because I could never learn in such an atmosphere.   
But Mamoru helped me. He really cared and knew that this   
was important for my future." She smiled and then looked   
up as her order was place in front of her.   
  
Unazuki took Mamoru's order and gave him his coffee. She   
smiled. "That song was really beautiful. You should sing   
more often. It's almost like your voices were made for   
each other." She held her tray to her chest and sighed   
as she got a far off look, dreaming of having someone   
like that.   
  
Rei shook her head and sighed. -Funny how everyone is   
suddenly jealous of Usagi and Mamoru's loving   
relationship and they don't even know it exists yet.-  
  
"It wasn't as bad as she makes it out to be. Usagi's a   
good student once she gets into it." Mamoru said as he   
lifted his cup to drink.   
  
"That still doesn't explain why Usagi was still at your   
place this morning." Rei said with a grin. She and Minako   
both laughed as Mamoru blushed and Usagi went back to   
staring out the window.   
  
"Heh.. we fell asleep while studying vocabulary words.   
Time sure flys when you're having fun." He glanced down   
at his watch and sighed. "Speaking of time flying.. I   
have to be to school eary today. I'll pick you up this   
afternoon so we can practice the lyrics, Usagi."   
  
"Ok. Thanks for breakfast!" She said as she ran a cut   
corner of french toast through a pool of syrup. He shook   
his head and walked off.   
  
Both Rei and Minako grinned slyly and stared at Usagi.   
She was about to eat the bite on her fork when she saw   
her two friends gazing at her. Dropping the fork she   
hefted her things and ran at a breakneck speed out of the   
cafe.   
  
The two girls left sitting in the booth began to laugh   
uncontrollably and stood to head to school themselves.   
Rei had been right.. today certainly was interesting.   
  
***  
  
Usagi sprinted around a corner only to run into someone.   
She screeched and grasped onto the person before she   
could fall to the ground.   
  
Her eyes opened slowly as she heard laughter from the   
person she had run into. "Repetitive aren't you Miss   
Tsukino?"   
  
She blinked and got a better look at him. "Mr. Ford? I   
thought you were in England."   
  
His green eyes twinkled with amusement. "I was. Business   
went smooth and I decided to come back to see how you   
were doing. Is the partner I sent you to your liking?"   
  
Usagi bit her lip and blushed. "Well.. I guess." She   
began walking towards school and sighed.  
  
"You guess? Should I find a replacement?" He mistook her   
confusion for dissappointment.   
  
She jumped and her eyes went wide. "No! Please don't!"   
Her voice wavered and she stammered as she turned to   
look at him. "I.. I mean.. you've already done so much   
for me."   
  
"Oh it's no bother, really." His cell phone rang and he   
reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Hello? Yes I   
have time. Of course. I'll be there in ten minutes." He   
put the phone back into his pocket and nodded to Usagi.   
"I'm afraid I must go. I'll make the arrangements and   
see you at four o'clock at this adress." He handed her   
a business card and crossed the street.   
  
"But.. wait.." She couldn't find her voice and it came   
out a soft whisper. Usagi watched as he drove off and   
she sighed. "..I don't want another partner."   
  
***End Part Thirteen*** 


	14. Part Fourteen

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
"All right class. It's time for English studies!" Miss   
Haruna said in very bad English.   
  
Usagi smirked and tried not to laugh at her teacher's   
apparent lack in language. The red head glared at Usagi   
and she stood from her desk and went to the chalkboard   
to begin writing. "Is there something you find amusing  
about the English language Usagi?"   
  
The blonde smiled and looked up at her teacher. "Oh no   
Miss Haruna! English is quite captivating when you learn   
from the proper instructor." She said with sarcasam   
dripping from each word.   
  
The woman in the front of the room stopped writing on   
the board and turned slowly to face the girl. The entire   
class was staring at Usagi with a mixture of awe and   
confusion.   
  
-I'll teach her to put me down!- "If that's the way you   
feel then why don't you come up here and teach the   
class?"  
  
Miss Haruna's jaw dropped as Usagi stood confidently and   
went to the front of the room. She picked up the chalk   
and glanced over at the woman pointedly. "You may be   
seated Miss Haruna. Now, let us see here. Mm. This is   
much too droll. Ah! This is just what I was looking for!"  
  
She picked up a large dictionary and began flipping   
through the pages. Glancing up at the classroom she   
smiled. "One must be sure they have the proper   
information before speaking. Write that down in your   
notes!"   
  
Everyone began writing, even Miss Haruna. "Gee Usagi! I   
never knew you could speak English!" Naru said as she   
stared at her friend who was writing definitions on the   
chalkboard.   
  
"Please refrain from using such gibberish as gee, golly,   
gosh, or any contractions you may have learnt. Most of   
these slang terms are only used in America or by youth   
and should not be used while in school. Is this   
understood Miss Osaka?" Usagi said this while she   
continued to write without even glancing at her friend.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru glared at the note with all the hatered he   
could muster. Slowly he read it again to assure that he   
was seeing what he was.   
  
~~~  
Mr. Chiba:   
  
Miss Tsukino has presented dissappointment in your   
abilities as a tutor and has requested a replacement.   
We thank you for your assistance and apologise for any   
inconveniences. Please take this check as a symbol of   
our gratitute for your help.  
  
Sincerely,   
Douglas Ford  
  
~~~  
  
Along with the note was a check for five hundred american   
dollars. He grumbled and stuffed the note and check back   
into their envelope.   
  
Stepping into the cafe he sat down at the bar and sighed.   
Motoki came up and smiled. "Hey Mamoru. Haven't seen you   
in a while!"   
  
"Hi Motoki. How are you feeling?" Mamoru asked as he   
continued to glare at the note.   
  
"Much better, thanks. I came to work earlier than I   
should but I was feeling so good I thought I should at   
least do something. What can I get for you?" He asked   
with his typical grin.   
  
"A glass of water. No need for ice." Mamoru said and   
began to twist the envelope but couldn't bring himself   
to tear it.   
  
Motoki frowned but went to get the water. Suddenly Usagi   
ran into the cafe and up to Mamoru, her friends were all   
following her. "Where were you?! I thought you were   
supposed to come pick me up after school!"   
  
He stood and set the envelope on the counter. He didn't   
look at her or answer her, just left the cafe.   
  
Usagi picked up the envelope and opened it. She read the   
note and glanced at the check. -NOO! I didn't do this!-   
Dropping the note from shaking fingers she ran from   
the cafe and after Mamoru. "MAMORU! WAIT!!"   
  
"What's going on?" Ami asked Motoki who was standing   
with the glass of water. He shrugged and shook his head.   
  
"I have no idea."   
  
"Hey guys.. look at this." Makoto held the note and the   
check in her hands. She read it aloud to the others and   
they all felt bad for Mamoru.   
  
"I don't think Usagi did this but Mamoru doesn't know   
that. " Minako said as she stared at the check.   
  
"He must be really hurt after what she said this   
morning." Rei said and the blonde nodded in agreement.   
  
"What happened this morning?" Motoki asked, full of   
confusion about the whole turn of events. -Last I knew   
Usagi and Mamoru hated each other.. so whats going on   
now?-  
  
Rei told the others about breakfast and how Usagi had   
praised Mamoru so highly for his tutoring in English. Ami   
made a comment about Usagi teaching the entire class,   
including Miss Haruna, proper English.   
  
They all laughed at that image but frowned when they   
thought of what was happening. Everyone was trying to   
think of ways to get Usagi and Mamoru to at least   
cooperate again when a blonde man with green eyes came   
in.   
  
He went up to the counter and waved Motoki over. "Excuse   
me but I was wondering if a certain Tsukino Usagi   
happened to frequent here. I was told she would probably   
be here."   
  
Motoki frowned at the man. "You're Douglas Ford, aren't   
you?"   
  
The man nodded, not at all surprised that a young college   
student would know who he was. "Yes I am, why do you   
ask? Did she mention me?"  
  
Motoki grew angry and held up the note and check before   
the man. "No. She never mentioned you once. However this   
check did happen to come between her and my best friend.   
It was probably their one chance at actually being   
civilized with the other but now he's going to HATE her!   
Do you know how damaging it is for any chance of a   
relationship when a man goes from loving someone on the   
point of insanity to genuinely loathing their very   
existance Mr. Ford?!"   
  
The man blinked and sighed, taking the note and check   
from Motoki's grasp. "I'm certain I have no idea what you   
are talking about." Motoki snorted his agreement but the   
man continued. "I was just looking for a way to help the   
girl in hopes of a brighter future for her. My family is   
very big on girls who aren't very bright and don't have   
many skills and I for one would rather not have a wife   
who is smart enough to possibly take advantage of me and   
leave me poor. She's the perfect candidate. Do you really   
think I would let some young college student take this   
opportunity? Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off to   
find her."   
  
He began to walk through the doors when Makoto screamed   
at the top of her lungs. "Jump him!" The four girls and   
Motoki attacked the man, doing their best to keep him   
from Usagi.   
  
***  
  
"You want me to go to your apartment and get your savings   
money? But Makoto, that's for your bakery!" Usagi whined   
as she stood in the jail room looking at her friends on   
the other side of the bars.   
  
"I know but this is more important! Please Usagi! You   
have to get us out of here." The brunette said as she   
cast a glance at her friends. Ami and Minako were   
huddled over in a corner and Rei was chewing out some   
woman who had tried to make a pass at her.   
  
Jail, they had found, was not fun. They were all lucky   
Usagi had spoken to Rei's grandfather and run to their   
aide. She had enough money for Rei's bail but not enough   
for all of them.   
  
Rei had opted to stay until she came back for the others.   
Sighing Usagi turned and stepped through the door only   
to run into a very familiar person. She inhaled his scent   
before stepping back and shaking herself into reality   
again.   
  
"What are you doing here Usagi? Shouldn't you be   
practicing?" He asked with an unemotional tone.   
  
She frowned and glared at him. "I WOULD be if you could   
have believed in me! But NOO! You have to believe some   
stupid note that I had nothing to do with instead and   
when the girls and Motoki jump this guy for what he was   
going to do they end up in jail. Now I have to bail them   
out with Makoto's bakery money and it's all YOUR FAULT!"  
Tears began to stream down her face and she weakly beat   
her fists against his chest in frustration.   
  
He sighed. She was right, as usual when it came to   
emotions. "I'm sorry Usagi."   
  
"That's not good enough this time! This is Makoto's dream   
you are ruining!" She began to walk around him when he   
wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Ok. I know what I'll do. I'll pay the entire bail for   
all of them." He went up to an officer and she led him   
to a desk where he did just that and paied for the bail   
in cash.   
  
The officer went into the jailroom and let the girls and   
Motoki out. Usagi ran into her friends and they all   
embraced. "Thank you all for protecting me. I never knew   
he was like that."   
  
"You may not be a genius or the best at everything but   
you aren't stupid or worthless like Mr. Ford said. We   
couldn't have let you spend another moment with him." Ami   
said in her matter of fact tone.   
  
"HE SAID WHAT?!" The girls jumped as they heard Mamoru   
scream this. Apparently Motoki was telling him what had   
happened at the cafe.   
  
Usagi had no idea what all had been said, the girls felt   
she shouldn't know, but she was glad that Mamoru cared.   
She sighed as they all filed outside and went their   
seperate ways.   
  
She stood in front of the building and closed her eyes   
as the sun began to darken and become a hazy red-orange.   
It felt nice and warm apon her face and gave her a clean   
feeling.   
  
"Could I walk you home?" A voice asked from behind her.   
  
She turned to see Mamoru standing there staring at her   
and smiled. "No. But we could go to your place and   
practice."   
  
And for the second time that week Usagi placed her arm   
within his and they walked peacefully to his apartment.   
She lay her head onto his shoulder and smiled knowing   
she would cherish this moment forever.   
  
-The moment I finally realize that I love him.-   
  
***End Part Fourteen*** 


	15. Part Fifteen

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Mamoru placed the accompaniment tape in his stero and   
hit rewind. While he waited for it to finish he began   
to sift through the papers on his coffee table in search   
of his lyric notes he had made earlier.   
  
Usagi was on the phone with her mother. "I know I   
promised but it's raining again already!" Mamoru glanced   
at the window to see that indeed, it was raining again.   
He frowned as lightning struck about six miles from his   
apartment building and went into the kitchen to get   
some candles, just in case.   
  
The blonde who was lounging on the couch with the phone   
to her ear sat upright instantly and stared wide eyed   
at the flash of light. "It's a thunderstorm mama! Please   
don't make me go out in that! ..Ok.. I'll be home   
tomorrow. No, no promises, I just will. I love you too.   
Give daddy a kiss for me and tell him I'm ok. Bye."  
  
She set the phone down and slid to the far side of the   
couch trying to get as far from the window as she could.  
Mamoru came back with four large white candles with rose   
petals in them. Setting them down on the table he picked   
up his notes and began to pace.   
  
"From what I could tell the actual quality of the singer   
individually doesn't matter much with this song. The   
harmony and timing are what make it work. So that's what   
we will work on first. Harmony and timing." He stopped   
as the stero clicked, indicating that the tape was wound.   
Turning towards Usagi he smiled and she stared up at him   
over her knees.   
  
She was huddled as far as she could be in the corner of   
the couch with her sock feet set up on the edge of the   
cushion she sat on. Her arms were wrapped around her legs   
and her chin sat on her knees. She was so adoreable   
sometimes.   
  
"Now, the most important part of harmony and timing is   
listening. A musician must listen to two important   
factors at all times, regardless if they are singing,   
playing, or conducting. First they must listen to the   
music to keep the beat and feel for the song. It's useful   
to keep track of the music so you know when to come in,   
but it isn't practical because sometimes the music can   
be behind a step or two. We're working with a   
pre-recorded background so that shouldn't be a problem.   
The second and most important factor in listening is   
listening to your partners. Someone who is playing an   
instrument listens to their partners and plays WITH them,   
not against. If the people next to them are falling   
behind or even wrong they compensate by following them   
and playing a little louder to try an bring their partner   
back on track. The same will go when we sing. If I get   
off track or begin singing completely off the wall lyrics,   
don't act like it's wrong. Just keep going. If YOU do   
something wrong, don't act like it's wrong. The audience   
will be less likely to see mistakes if you don't make   
them obvious. Are you ready to try to sing the lyrics?"   
  
She glanced up at him and blinked. "By myself?" He   
nodded and she sighed. "I suppose I can give it a try."   
  
He hit play on the stereo and Usagi waited for her   
entrace. She went into the lyrics rather brokenly but   
after a while she smoothed out into a nice Soprano in   
second. Things were really working and then.. the power   
went out.   
  
The room was dark with exception to the faint light   
coming from the window at the front of the room. Mamoru   
went to the table and fumbled for the matchbox. Finding   
it he lit one of the matches and then proceeded to light   
the candles.   
  
He glanced up to see Usagi shiver visibly in fright and   
he stood and sat beside her on the couch. He traced the   
back of his left hand over her cheek and smiled. "Do you   
have any idea how beautiful you are?"   
  
Her hands came up and she held his to her. Shaking her   
head gently she gazed into his eyes and he could see   
that emotion from this morning there again. "No.. tell   
me."   
  
Leaning in closer to her, but not breaking eye contact   
he inhaled her scent for a moment. She smelled like the   
warm love you smell in old mom and pop stores that have   
been open for ages, like cinnamon and cream. "So   
beautiful that every time you step into a room everyone   
is blessed with instant happiness."   
  
Her face colored slightly and in the flickering candle   
light it appeared as an orange tinge on her cheeks. The   
pale blue depths of her eyes darted around his face for   
a moment and then rested their gaze on his own eyes   
contently. "So beautiful that nothing you do could ever   
be wrong simply because it was you who did it."   
  
She smiled slightly and her eyes once again adverted from   
his and lowered. -So modest at times.. such a lady who   
grew from within a child.- "So amazingly beautiful that I   
couldn't help but fall in love with you."   
  
Her eyes flew to his and darkened remarkably but he took   
a chance and leaned forward, caressing her lips with   
his. It was only a gentle kiss, nothing serious that   
demanded anything. He began to pull back but she stopped   
him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling   
him back to her.   
  
They kissed for what seemed like eternities or seconds,   
it's always easy to jumble such trvialties such as time   
up in moments such as this, but soon Mamoru found himself   
staring down at Usagi who suddenly seemed so much smaller   
than before. Her lips were moist and plump and he could   
see them shiver with her ragged breaths.   
  
-I love you Mamoru.- She wanted to say it.. it would have   
been the appropriate time to say it.. but she didn't.   
Something inside of her told her to wait. She was so   
young and after today she knew how easy it would be for   
any man to try to take advantage of her. Not that she   
thought Mamoru would be like that but.. she had to give   
him the chance to change his mind.   
  
Pushing away gently she turned and picked up the lyrics.   
"We still have to work on this."   
  
His eyes reflected pain towards her but he nodded and   
lifted his own lyrics. They spent the majority of the   
night singing, adjusting their harmony, and perfecting   
the music which spoke more than words.   
  
***End Part Fifteen*** 


	16. Part Sixteen

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke to the sound of thunder crashing. She glanced   
around and noticed she was in a dark room she had never   
been in before.   
  
Closing her eyes she lay face down on the pillow and   
deeply inhaled the scent. -I can't believe I'm in   
Mamoru's bed!- Quickly her eyes darted over to the space   
next to her and was relieved to find it empty.   
  
She turned and looked at the alarm clock next to her.   
-It's only two in the morning. I could go home now and   
get some sleep. I should.. Mamoru doesn't need to be   
spending so much money on me.-   
  
Climbing out of the bed she stood there in the moonlight   
for a moment. In her heart she was afraid she might never   
have the chance to come here again. -He'll see what a   
stupid clutz I am and remember that he's a fairly rich   
and intelligent man with looks to kill. He could have   
anyone. Why would he want me? And then my heart will   
break..and I'll live the rest of my life in some small   
cottage on the edge of town with Luna. Just two old   
biddies.-   
  
She couldn't help but laugh at that thought. -It would   
be ok though. I could keep an eye on him and make sure   
he's ok. My friends would all come visit with their   
husbands and children. Children..-   
  
Sighing she felt another part of her burn. Lately she   
had been finding that there was more to love than she   
had ever given credit for. Absently she wondered what a   
child would look like if she and Mamoru ever had one. It   
would be a girl.. she knew that instinctfully.   
  
Would it have her slender frame? His penetrating gaze?   
Her unwavering smile or his passive stare? So many   
questions. But it would probably never be. She gave a   
silent prayer to the uborn child her imagination had just   
conjoured. -I'm sorry you can't be here for me to show   
you this wonderful place.-   
  
Usagi inhaled sharply as she caught the image of a small   
girl with deep eyes and long beautiful hair. There was   
no color and she was appoximately twenty three from her   
appearance but Usagi could see she was indeed a healty,   
happy, and bright young woman.   
  
It lasted for only a moment and a voice faded into the   
depths of her mind. "It will be all right mama." The   
image of the young woman began to shimmer and wave like   
ripples in a pond and Usagi could make out another form   
of a taller woman who looked just like her standing   
behind the girl. The woman held a staff in her hands and   
had wings that were light and fluttering behind her.   
  
The laughter and pain in her eyes merged to form a dance   
of eternal wisdom and Usagi could only think of one   
thing. -I hope someday I will be just like this woman.-   
  
And then the image dissappeared from her mind. She was   
left standing before the window in Mamoru's room once   
again. Her mind raced as she quickly gathered her things   
and slowly opened the door.   
  
Stepping into the hallway she slowly creeped into the   
living room to find Mamoru asleep on the couch. She stood   
there for a moment watching him sleep.   
  
She went to the table and found a piece of paper to write   
a note to thank him and tell him she would see him at the   
arcade tomorrow. Walking over to the couch she bent and   
genty kissed him on the forehead. -Sleep well my handsome   
prince.-   
  
She kept her giggle inside as she thought of all the   
fairy tale princesses she had dreamt she could be. Never   
had any of them had to go through this with thier prince!  
  
Shaking the thoughts from her head she went to the door   
and slipped on her shoes. She opened the front door and   
quickly went outside, closing it behind her and hearing   
the lock click.   
  
"No turning back now." She pulled on her pink jacket as   
she walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The   
doors binged open and she stepped inside and pressed the   
number one button.   
  
Just as the doors closed she saw a ragged Mamoru race out   
of his apartment and turn to see her inside the elevator.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru was happily dreaming of what could have happened   
if Usagi had said she loved him when he kissed her when   
his dreams were halted by a voice in his mind. It was a   
young woman, a familiar one, but he had never heard it   
before.   
  
"Wake up! You must go after her before it's too late!   
Please father!" His eyes shot open at that word and he   
took note of his surroundings.   
  
Standing he rushed into his room only to find Usagi gone.   
He ran to the front door and swung it open. Sticking his   
head out the door he saw Usagi in the elevator just as   
the doors closed.   
  
He ran to the stairwell and raced down the stairs, hoping   
he would make it. If it was one thing he had learned in   
his lifetime he had learned to never underestimate the   
voices in his head.   
  
Mamoru pushed through the door that lead into the lobby   
and saw Usagi through a window as she was walking around   
the corner and out of his sight. He hurridly shoved the   
door open, ignoring the cold sting of the wet cement   
under his bare feet, and ran around the corner to see   
Usagi standing there staring face to face with Douglas   
Ford.   
  
He ran up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders,   
looking into her eyes which were dark with fear. "Are   
you all right?"   
  
She nodded slowly but stopped when the man behind Mamoru   
began to speak. "She's fine but you won't be if you don't   
step back and go home now."   
  
Mamoru turned around and stood in front of Usagi   
defiantly. -Who does this guy think he is!?- "I highly   
suggest you leave Usagi alone Mr. Ford and never think of   
doing this to another woman again."   
  
The blonde man smirked and glared at Mamoru. "And what do   
you plan to do to me boy? Usagi is free to be with who   
she chooses. I don't think you are her keeper! She likes   
to be showered with expensive gifts and not have to do   
menial labor. She wants to have a family and be able to   
stay at home and play all day. Don't you my dear?" He   
bent to look at the soaked girl who was shivering behind   
Mamoru.   
  
"I..well.. I do want a family and I do like gifts but..   
I don't want either of those at the expense of having   
love. I would much rather live the rest of my life loving   
someone and have no family as long as the one I love is   
happy. For that I would work as hard as I could until I   
die." She said this as her lips began to turn purple and   
her teeth began to chatter.   
  
"See? I can give her everything she wants. Now step back   
boy!" Douglas screamed this through clenched teeth as he   
stepped around Mamoru and grabbed Usagi by the arm. He   
began to pull her and she wailed in pain.   
  
"Let her go!" Mamoru ran over and punched the man in the   
face, forcing him to release Usagi. He turned to face the   
other man and saw him holding a pistol in his hand.   
  
"Fine. If the worthless brat means that much to you then   
you can watch her die! I always serve those who take what   
I want from me with a dish of their own medicine!" He   
pointed the gun at Usagi and pulled the trigger.   
  
Usagi stood like a frightened animal. Her body wasn't   
responding! She stared and watched as the bullet flew   
towards her and Douglas ran off into the dark alley.   
  
"USAKO!" Mamoru threw her out of the way and the bullet   
flew through him.  
  
"NO! MAMORU!" Usagi ran up and caught him before he hit   
the ground but couldn't hold his heavy weight. Her tears   
flowed down her face but the pouring rain quickly merged   
with them. "I'll..I'll go get help! Please don't die!"  
  
She ran into the building and screamed at the lobby   
attendant to call an ambulance. The attendant stood up   
quickly, forgetting the television they had been watching   
and called for an ambluance.   
  
The last Usagi remembered was the man asking her what it   
was needed for as the world turned dark.  
  
***End Part Sixteen*** 


	17. Part Seventeen

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi sat in the most uncomfortable chair in existance   
with her head laying on the bed next to Mamoru. Her eyes   
were closed and her face was stained with tears but she   
didn't sleep.. she couldn't.   
  
The sound of the respirator and the various beepings of   
moitors formed a sickening tune around her that became   
all too familiar to her much too fast. She listned as the   
people outside in the hall spoke in strained whispers.   
  
They did their best to keep their conversation from her   
but she could hear it all. Hear how the doctors were   
afraid he might not make it. The wonderment from her   
parents who still had no idea what had happened or if   
she was all right.   
  
Her friends kept prodding the doctor for clues, trying to   
figure out where she was. -Don't they know how much pain   
he is in?! Stop worrying about me and think about those   
who really matter!-   
  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the sleeping   
Mamoru on the bed. Leaning over she kissed him on the   
forehead, just like she had this morning.   
  
A scream from her mother and a bellow from her father in   
the hall caused her to turn towards the doorway.   
Apparently her family had just been informed of what had   
happened.   
  
Usagi shuffled over to the door and opened it slowly. Her   
friends and family were shocked to see her in such a   
condition. Hair was tattered and stuck to her face and   
neck. Her clothes were stingy and clung to her skin like   
paper mache.   
  
"Could you please keep it down? He's still sleeping and   
doesn't need to wake up to screams." After saying this   
she turned and went back into the room, closing the door   
behind her.   
  
***  
  
Everyone stood there in quiet shock and confusion after   
Usagi went into the room again.   
  
"Who is 'he'?" Kenji asked the doctor nearest to him. The   
young intern fidgeted nervously but smiled and picked   
up his clipboard.   
  
After flipping through a page or two he responded. "Ah..   
Chiba Mamoru. He was the one who was shot. According to   
your daughter's testimony Mr. Chiba shoved her out of the   
way before she could be hit. He most definetly saved her   
life. Unfortunately, it may be at the expense of his   
own."   
  
"Why do you say that?" Makoto asked as the news sunk in.   
  
"The bullet went through here." He pointed to a point in   
his lower left shoulder. "However, it went clear through   
the tissue and ended up here. We haven't been able to   
determine just where it is yet and there's a chance it   
may be causing serious damage to any number of organs."  
His finger traced along his shoulder and went just under   
the shoulderblade to the tissue just next to the heart.   
  
"As you can see, this isn't a very good place for a   
foreign object to be floating about. We'll do the best we   
can but I'm afraid one of you will have to convince Usagi   
that she needs a check up as well."   
  
"You mean she hasn't had one already?! She could be   
hurt!" Ikuko wailed and stared at the doctor with a   
burning glare.   
  
"Well.. she won't leave Mr.Chiba's side and we can't   
force her if she voluntarily refuses treatment. Only one   
of you should go. Prefferably someone who is not overly   
emotional. She's already been through a great deal." His   
beeper went off and he glared at it. How he hated it.   
"If you will excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere at the   
moment."   
  
At that time three nurses came up and opened the door.   
Usagi was seen sitting in the chair, motionless, staring   
at Mamoru with her hand in his. She turned mechanically   
as the nurses began to unplug the monitors and move the   
bed.   
  
"Where are you going?!" Fresh tears began to stream down   
her face as they began to push the bed towards the door.   
One of the nurses came up to her and smiled.   
  
"Relax. We're going to help him and take very good care   
of him, I promise. We just need some x-rays and then   
he'll be right back. It won't take but a few moments."   
Her pale brown eyes stared down at Usagi and comforted   
her as best they could.   
  
The blonde nodded absently and began to sob quietly as   
Ami came into the room, the door swinging close behind   
her. "It's all my fault! Why is it that whenever I make   
a mistake the people I care about have to suffer?!"   
  
As intelligent as Ami was her knowledge of emotion was   
very limited and so she had no answer for her greiving   
friend. Taking a step forward she was about to embrace   
Usagi when a glittering light came from the empty space   
in the room where Mamoru's bed used to be.   
  
A tall, slender woman who looked remarkably like Usagi   
came through the light followed by a slightly shorter   
woman who looked very similar to both Usagi and the woman   
but had an exotic difference about her. The blue haired   
girl inhaled sharply as she saw the glowing moon insigna   
on both the women's foreheads.   
  
The tallest, and apparently elder woman, had long flowing   
silver hair that came from two odangos. Her head was   
topped by a simple silver crown which matched the long   
rod she held in her delicate hand. Ami had never seen   
someone with such poise and natural grace before.   
  
Her gown was white, just like the girl's but it had no   
sleeves and the front had a bow with a golden crecent   
moon pinned onto it. The dress was much more form fitting   
and gave a flowing appearance to her movements.   
  
Ami turned her gaze to the girl and her unusual but very   
suiting looks. Her hair was also long and done in two   
odangos, however there were two obvious differences. Her   
odangos were elongated to points instead of round balls,   
and her hair was a remarkable shade of pink.   
  
The girl turned to smile at Ami and the young woman was   
shocked to see the vibrant ruby tones in the girl's eyes.   
Her dress looked just like the one the moon princess was   
said to wear. Luna had described it to her in great   
detail before.   
  
-I wonder who they are?- She questioned silently as she   
watched the elder woman step up to a weeping Usagi.   
  
"Do not cry, my daughter. You are well, are you not?"   
  
The blonde looked up at the strange woman and shook her   
head. She only heard half of what the woman had said but   
she knew her answer. "No.. I am not well. I feel his pain   
inside of my heart as if we are one. I have no way to   
explain it and I do not wish the pain to leave until I   
know he is well but it hurts just the same. It hurts..   
so much."   
  
The woman smiled and nodded. "Shush now, Serenity. You   
are in safe keeping and your prince will return to you.   
We will assure it. Go with Ami and let the doctors see to   
your health. You must be at your best for your love's   
arrival." When she finished she kissed her fingertips and   
placed them on Usagi's forehead. It glowed slightly as   
the moon shimmered into being but faded as soon as she   
removed her touch.   
  
Usagi slumped over onto the chair. The younger woman   
smiled at Ami again. "Take care of her. All of the senshi   
must do this. See that she is all right and that they are   
happy together. My existance relies on this." She reached   
up and touched Ami on her forehead as well, the symbol   
for mercury burned for a moment and then.. they were gone.  
  
Ami shook her head as she went up to the weeping Usagi.   
-There's something I'm..forgetting. Hmm..-   
  
The blonde looked up. "Ami.. will you take me to get my   
examination? I don't want to go alone."  
  
The blue haired girl smiled and nodded. "Of course, come   
on Usagi." She lead her friend out of the room. They   
found the doctor and he smiled.   
  
"What made you change your mind Usagi?" He joked, not   
really expecting an answer.   
  
Her eyes glazed over for a moment and she smiled. "I have   
to be at my best for my love's arrival."   
  
Ami shook herself as she followed the two to another   
room. -I could have sworn I had heard that before   
somewhere.-  
  
***End Part Seventeen*** 


	18. Part Eightteen

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Mamoru groaned an awakened to hear the click and whirr   
as a bright light flashed by. Opening his eyes he saw he   
was in a hospital and someone was taking an x-ray of his   
chest.   
  
He knew better than to move so he just lay there and   
waited as the attendants changed the slide for the next   
x-ray. A man came up wearing blue scrubs and he began to   
adjust the range of the picture again when he noticed   
that Mamoru was awake.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Chiba. I'm glad to see we're feeling   
a little better!" He smiled and finished the   
adjustments. "Now you hold still and this will be over   
in a few moments."   
  
Mamoru watched him go somewhere behind his vision range   
and he sighed. -Ouch.. that hurt. I wonder how Usagi is   
doing.-   
  
The machine began to make the whirring noise again as it   
prepared to take the picture. The flash came and the   
attendant came again. "Ok. We're all done here."  
  
A nurse came up and smiled. "I promised your girlfriend   
that we would take very good care of you. You must really   
be worth a lot."   
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked as he attempted to sit   
up and she reached over to help him. It took a while for   
him to stand, even with the help, but he was strong and   
had been through worse pain before.   
  
"She wouldn't get an examination for injuries. All she   
could do was sit next to you and hold your hand. I think   
she believes this is somehow her fault." She helped him   
to sit into a wheelchair and adjusted the braces for his   
feet.   
  
He felt the slight jerk of the break being let up and   
they were on their way back to his room. "Is she all   
right?"   
  
"She seems all right. I'm not a doctor but I didn't see   
anything physically wrong with her other than a couple   
bruises. The only problem right now is emotional. She's   
just distraught about your condition and no one can blame   
her."   
  
"Could I see her before we go to my room?" He pleaded in   
his best 'sick-little-boy' voice.   
  
She smiled and pushed him over to a door. Reaching out   
she opened it and pushed the chair in. He was shocked at   
what he saw.  
  
Usagi was sitting there in a hospital gown and staring   
out at the city below through a window to her right. Her   
hair was down and he could see that she had bathed. She   
smiled as she saw Mamoru and he returned the favor.   
  
The nurse pushed the break down as she stopped the chair   
right next to Usagi's bed. "I'll come back in a few   
moments."   
  
"Thank you." Mamoru smiled at the woman as she left the   
room, closing the door behind her. He then turned back   
to Usagi.   
  
-Is this what that woman calls all right?!- The whole   
left side of her face was swollen and bruised terribly.   
Her arm was a sickening shade of purple and her slender   
legs were spotted with blue and black marks with a few   
red scrapes. "Oh Usagi.. I'm sorry you were hurt."   
  
"Whatever happened to Usako?" She smiled when he blused.  
  
"I..nothing.. I just didn't think you would want me to   
call you that. Since you don't.. you know." Suddenly the   
large white tiles on the floor were so very interesting   
to him.   
  
"Don't what? Love you? I never said I didn't."   
  
He looked up at her sharply and she gasped at the fire   
within his eyes. "You never said you did either."   
  
She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to think of   
the right words to say. "I.. I just wanted to.. to.."   
  
"To what, Usagi? Change my mind?" He frowned when she   
nodded without opening her eyes. Reaching over he gasped   
in pain but pulled her hand into his own. She immediately   
moved closer so he could be comfortable again.  
  
"Usagi.. I have been in love with you since we first   
met, and that's a long time. Please believe in me like   
you want me to believe in you." She opened her eyes and   
smiled down at him.   
  
"I believe in you Mamo-chan. I always have." She leaned   
closer to him, their lips were mere centimeters apart   
and then.. the nurse burst into the room.   
  
"Time to go Mr. Chiba!" She walked over and realeased the   
brake, pulling him away. She acted as if she hadn't even   
seen what she was interrupting.   
  
"But.." Usagi and Mamoru both said in protest as the   
woman pushed him through the door and out of the room.   
  
Usagi sighed. Could things get any worse?! And tomorrow   
was Friday! Laying back she thought of the music test   
she had tomorrow and wondered if she would be able to   
sing with Mamoru.  
  
***End Part Eightteen*** 


	19. Part Nineteen

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
"Mr. Chiba? We have good news. The bullet is in a very   
convenient place and we can have you ready to go home   
by tomorrow evening." The doctor said as he came up to   
Mamoru who was watching television and eating one of the   
cookies Makoto had baked for he and Usagi.   
  
"Really? That's great.. but.. is there any way it could   
happen earlier? I'd like to be able to go home tomorrow   
morning."   
  
The doctor frowned and flipped through the charts, trying   
to find out why this young man would want to go home so   
badly. "It would cost a great deal of money to do   
something like that. Our surgeons don't like last minute   
changes like this."   
  
"Money doesn't matter to me. I have to be back on my feet   
by tomorrow morning.. at the least by eleven thirty." He   
handed the doctor a cookie and smiled, pleading with his   
eyes.   
  
"All right Mr. Chiba. I'll get a surgeon prepped and   
ready and have some nurses bring you up there. Sign this   
please." He held the clipboard out for Mamoru to sign on   
the line. He did and the doctor left.   
  
Five minutes later two nurses came in and began unhooking   
the various monitors from the wall and preparing   
everything to move. Three minutes later Mamoru was lying   
on a table waiting for the surgeon.   
  
The nurse pulled out a needle and injected him with some   
sort of medication. He didn't know what but he did know   
that the pink elephants flying around were rather   
annoying. The world went dark as he fell into sleep.   
  
***  
  
Usagi lay in her bed at home and sighed. She tossed and   
turned, never getting comfortable. Not only were there   
bruises up her arms and legs but her back had them too,   
as well as some rather nasty scratches.   
  
Mamoru had unkowingly pushed Usagi against the brick wall   
of the apartment building. She wasn't complaining,   
anything was better than being shot.   
  
This thought lead her to the raven haired man who she   
had yet to tell what he heart now beat every day. She   
stood up in the small moonlit room and sighed, irritated.   
  
Glancing over at the clock she sighed. "Five in the   
morning. Well.. I'm not getting to sleep anytime soon."   
  
Shuffling over to her dresser she pulled her walkman out   
of a drawer and found the accompaniment tape in her bag   
on the floor. Shoving it into the walkman she hit rewind   
and began to search through her drawers for something to   
wear.   
  
She found some grey gym shorts and a large green t-shirt.  
Once she was dressed she pulled her hair up into a low   
bun and then set the headphones on her ears. Clipping the   
walkman to her waistband she hit play and went outside   
and into the backyard.   
  
She sang the lyrics in her mind as she exercised her   
frustrations off in the moonlight. An hour later her   
father and mother woke and she could smell the sweet   
scent of bacon frying.   
  
Jogging into the house she went upstairs to take a hot   
shower. -I hope everything goes all right today. I   
certainly deserve it after this past week!-  
  
***  
  
Usagi walked to school slowly, humming the entire way.   
People gave her odd looks as they noticed the extremely   
battered girl who appeared perfectly happy.   
  
She ignored them as she entered the classroom and sat   
down early. Miss Haruna came in and was shocked to see   
Usagi, not because she was early but because of her   
appearance.   
  
"Do you need to go to the nurse Usagi?" She asked in a   
kind voice as she set her things on her desk. The blonde   
smiled at her teacher.   
  
-That's one of the first times I've seen her care.- "No   
thanks Miss Haruna. They look worse than they are." She   
smiled again just to assure the woman.   
  
Class went fairly smooth until it was time for the   
students to gather in the auditorium for todays music   
test. Usagi sat nervously in the chair, awaiting her   
doom.  
  
Thirty students sang, some were duets or groups, others   
were alone. Ami went up and sang 'Crush' by Jennifer   
Paige in a lovely alto. She was quite good and got quite   
a few calls from the audience.   
  
Six more students sang and then a man in a grey suit went   
up to the podium. "And now.. Tsukino Usagi and partner   
in 'I Hate You Then I love You' by Celine Dion and   
Luchian Pavarotti. Let's give her a big hand."   
  
She could feel the pounding of the applause on her ears   
and it was soon drowned out by the beating of her heart.   
Stiffly she found her way to the aisle and went up to   
the stage.   
  
Smiling at the man she took the microphone and shivered   
visibly. Her breath was shaking and a tear found it's   
way down her left cheek as she nodded to the woman who   
would start the accompaniment music.   
  
Closing her eyes she inhaled and waited and then her   
entrance came. Her voice shook a bit with her fright but   
she caught herself quickly and pulled herself together.   
"I'd like to run away from you.. but if I were to leave   
you I would die. I'd like to break the chains you put   
around me and yet I'll never try."   
  
"No matter what you do you drive me crazy. I'd rather be   
alone." She turned and inhaled sharply at that voice. No   
one was on stage with her but there it was, someone   
singing along with her. A very familiar voice. "But then   
I know my life would be so empty, as soon as you are   
gone. Impossible to live with you but I could never live   
without you. For whatever you do."   
  
"For whatver you do." She followed up in a beautiful   
soprano in second. Her heart swelled as she heart his   
voice and suddenly she was singing for him and only him.   
  
"I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone   
but you." They sang together in perfect harmony. Her   
sounding out with such emotion and he smoothing her   
sharp tones.   
  
"You make me sad. You make me strong. You make me mad.   
You make me long for you." The tears continued to flow   
but were no longer tears of unhappiness and fear but of   
happiness and joy. She shook as she sang in strong beats.   
  
  
He joined her in the last sentance and lifted her voice   
to the second wave of lyrics. "You make me long for you.   
You make me live. You make me die."  
  
She followed him in the maze of words that sprung from   
their hearts. "You make me live. You make me die. You   
make me laugh. You make me cry for you!"  
  
"You make me cry for you. I hate you then I love you.   
Then I love you then I hate you."   
  
"I hate you then I love you. The I love you then I hate   
you. Then I love you, I love you more! For watever you   
do I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone   
but you." Usagi exhaled sharply and fell to the ground   
from the emotions raging in her heart.  
  
"For whatever you do I never, never, never want to be in   
love with anyone but you. You treat me wrong. You treat   
me right. You let me be. You make me fight with you!" His   
voice rang through the speakers and merged with hers and   
to everyone else Unazuki's words were true. Their voices   
were made for one another.  
  
"I could never live without you! You make me high. You   
bring me down. You set me free. You hold me bound to   
you."  
  
"You make me high. You bring me down. You set me free.   
You hold me bound to you!" His smooth voice rose and fell   
as he held the last word with all his might.   
  
"I hate you then I love you. Then I love you then I hate   
you."  
  
"I hate you then I love you. Then I love you then I hate   
you. Then I love you more!" His voice rose gently but   
firm and Usagi could feel the truth in his words. "For   
whatever you do. I never, never, never want to be in love   
with anyone but you."  
  
"For whatever you do. Whatever you do. I never, never,   
never want to be in love with anyone but you."  
  
"I never never never."  
  
"I never never never!"  
  
They joined in voice one last time as the song came to an   
end and gently faded with Usagi's high tone being raised   
by Mamoru's low. "I never, never, never want to be in   
love with anyone but you! ..but you.."  
  
The music ended and Usagi stood slowly, microphone in   
hand. Miss Haruna came on stage and walked up to her.   
  
"Are you all right Usagi?"  
  
The girl didn't look at her and the microphone slid   
slowly from her grasp to bounce onto the floor causing a   
loud bang in the speakers. She ignored the racket and ran   
into the wing of the stage in search of what she knew had   
to be there.   
  
She searched every inch of the stage and auditorium but   
found no site of Mamoru. Sighing dejectedly she allowed   
herself to be escorted to her seat where Naru was beaming   
from Usagi's performance.  
  
"Wow Usagi! That was really moving. Did you and your   
partner plan the whole search routine ahead of time or   
were you just acting on impulse?"  
  
The blonde slid into her seat and murmured a response.   
"Just acting on impulse."   
  
***End Part Nineteen*** 


	20. Part Twenty

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Rei sat before the fire with her legs crossed and her   
hands together firmly. She could feel the sweat as it   
rolled down her sticky flesh dissappeared somewhere into   
her clothing.   
  
Her knuckles were white with ditermination and her palms   
bled slightly from the pressure of her nails digging   
into the delicate flesh. She had to find out what these   
dreams were about.   
  
They just kept coming and with each day they would be   
even more vivid than the last. It didn't surprise her   
much when she found out that the other girls had been   
having strange dreams about men they had never met before   
but seemed to know.   
  
However, the one difference between hers and theirs was   
that they never once mentioned Serenity or Endymion. She   
knew they were important and it was they who had caused   
the visions.   
  
She tried her best to think on what had happened to begin   
this. -Let's see.. everything was normal. I was outside   
just doing my daily chores and then the headache came.   
Usagi was running here to try and get Yuuchirou to sing   
with her because she was afraid of Mamoru. And.. wait a   
mintue!-   
  
Her eyes opened and she continued to stare into the fire.   
"Usagi and Mamoru started this?" The fire seemed to   
flicker a bit and she sighed.   
  
"Ok. If Usagi and Mamoru started this..then.. that means   
Usagi and Mamoru have something to do with Endymion and   
Serenity." The fire flared as if annoyed by her ignorance   
and suddenly an image appeared to her.   
  
She saw a younger Serenity sticking her tounge out at a   
younger Endymion and running off. Then in an instant the   
image was over run by another.. the image of Usagi and   
Mamoru's first meeting.   
  
Rei watched as Usagi stuck her tounge out at Mamoru and   
proceeded to run off. It was as if time were repeating   
itself. "Usagi and Mamoru are Serenity and Endymion?"   
  
The fire seemed happy with her sudden knowledge and   
puffed out in an instant. The raven haired girl sighed.   
  
"So as Usagi and Mamoru begin to repeat events of their   
past they also become closer to remembering? Is that why   
we are having the dreams of these people we've never met   
before?"   
  
Standing she stretched lazily and went to take a shower.   
-At least I'm getting somewhere.-  
  
***  
  
Usagi sighed as she came home. She hadn't seen Mamoru at   
all and she knew he had been there.   
  
Trudging up the stairs she mumbled a hello to her mother   
and opened her door. As she opened the door the sight   
that greeted her was not what she had expected.   
  
She let out a little scream and her mother came up the   
stairs to see her standing against the wall opposite to   
her open doorway. "What's wrong Usagi? Oh! Yes they   
arrived this afternoon for you. You must have a secret   
admirer!" Ikuko beamed as her daughter continued to stare   
wide eyed at her room.   
  
Usagi's entire bedroom was full of deep red roses of   
every imaginable shape and size. There were roses on the   
bed and roses on the floor, roses on her dresser and   
roses on the window sill.   
  
She walked into the room and opened the closet to change   
only to find roses in there as well. She let out a happy   
sigh. The room smelled just like Mamoru.   
  
She noticed a card on her dresser among the roses and   
pulled it out. Opening the cream envelope she noticed   
the card had a picture of a couple walking along a   
moonlit beach.   
  
Smiling she opened the card and read it to herself.   
  
~~~  
  
Usako,  
  
I know you've been looking for me but I've had some   
things I had to plan for this evening. I want you to look  
through the roses. There are some gifts for you hidden   
there. Then I want you to read the notes with the gifts   
and follow the instructions.   
  
Love,   
Mamoru  
  
~~~  
Setting the card down she giggled and began to search   
through the roses on her dresser. She found a long red   
velvet box with a white ribbon. Pulling the ribbon open   
she slowly pried the box open.   
  
Gasping she pulled out a long pearl necklace. She glanced   
at the note inside which read. 'Put this on. (and don't   
think of the cost like I know you are.)'  
  
Usagi did as told and clasped the necklace around her   
neck. She then began to search for the next gift. She   
decided to look under the roses on her bed. Under the   
roses she found a large white box.   
  
Pulling the lid off she pushed the sheet of tissue paper   
out of the way to reveal a long black gown with twin   
spaghetti straps. She marveled at the smooth feel of the   
silk beneath her fingers.   
  
The note was under it and she lifted it to read. 'When I   
saw this dress I knew it was made for you. Please put   
this on.'   
  
She blushed but complied and after taking her school   
uniform off she slipped into the expensive gown. Half of   
her back was open and there was a slit in the left hand   
side which went up just past her knee.   
  
Her chest was covered with dignity but her neck and   
collar bone section were still revealed nicely. Absently   
she wondered how he knew her size.   
  
Smiling she turned to the roses on the floor and began to   
pile them on the bed. She found a small rectagular box   
and opened it to reveal a pair of black quarter heels.   
  
Glancing at the note she smiled. 'I know every girl likes   
new shoes and I doubted you'd have some that would go   
with the rest of the gifts. Put them on!'   
  
She slipped her bare feet into the shoes and smiled as   
they fit perfectly. -And they are really comfortable   
too!-  
  
Laughing she finished looking through the roses on the   
floor and found a make up box. Opening it she noticed it   
was empty except for two things. A very light peach shade   
of blush and a pale lip gloss.   
  
Confused she took the note and read it. 'I know you would   
like to dress up with a lot of make up but I only want   
you to use very little of these. You are beautiful enough   
and I want to share that beauty with the world. No need   
to cover it up.'   
  
She blushed and put some of the lip gloss on. After that   
was finished she opened the blush and lightly powdered   
her cheeks. Smiling in approval she winked at her   
reflection.  
  
Usagi stood and turned to the closet and began to pull   
roses out and pile them on her bed. When she had finished   
she found a medium sized box and a small white velvet   
box.   
  
Openening the smallest first she smiled when she found   
a pair of pear drop earrings to match the necklace. The   
note with them read. 'I just couldn't see you not having   
them.'   
  
After she pinned them on her ears she opened the larger   
box. Inside was a black organza wrap which shimmered   
silver when you turned it the right way. She wrapped it   
around her shoulders and picked up the last note.   
  
'Now that you've finished getting ready we can go.' The   
doorbell rang downstairs. Usagi glanced at the clock to   
see that it was now five thirty.   
  
"Usagi! Your date is here!" Ikuko's voice rang from   
below.   
  
***End Part Twenty*** 


	21. Part Twenty One

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi stood there in the doorway just staring up at him.   
She noticed the rose in his hand and blushed. "Don't you   
think there are enough in this house?"   
  
He smiled at her and shook his head. "The entire house   
could be covered in roses and you would still surpass   
them in beauty. This, however, is not for you."   
  
"It isn't?"   
  
"No. This is for your mother as a thank you for helping   
me." He smiled at the violet haired woman who was   
standing next to her daughter with a dreamy look on her   
face.   
  
She pushed past Usagi and took the flower. "Oh thank you   
Mamoru! You are such a sweet young man! Why if I was only   
a few years younger.."   
  
"Mother! He's mine, you have daddy! Now say goodbye mama!"  
With that Usagi efficently wound her way around Ikuko and   
had Mamoru out of the house. "Thank you for the lovely   
gifts. I've never had such expensive things."   
  
"You're welcome Usako. It was no problem.. I wanted you   
to remember this day forever." He smiled. -Besides.. they   
aren't that expensive if you know the right people.- He   
didn't say that, of course, he wanted her to think they   
were worth a million dollars coated in platinum. "Shall   
we?"   
  
She smiled and placed her arm through his. He lead her to   
his car and she climbed in. He closed the door and they   
drove off.   
  
Ikuko sighed from the doorway and Kenji fumed behind her.   
"How could you let her go off in THAT with HIM? Did you   
tell her what time she has to be home? Did you tell him   
I will kill him even if he DOESN'T touch her simply   
because he looked at her like that? You DID see the way   
he looked at her out there, didn't you?!"   
  
The violet haired woman sniffed the rose and hopped off   
to find a vase for it. "I wish I were fourteen again."   
  
***  
  
Usagi smiled and was grateful that the car didn't smell   
like roses. Her nose would have gone on overdrive if it   
had. She looked over at Mamoru curiously and he smiled   
at her while driving. "Where are we going?"   
  
"You'll see." He smiled because he knew she couldn't   
stand secrets.   
  
The continued to drive past the hustle and bustle of the   
city. Usagi asked him about his injury and he explained   
all about the surgery and how he could do most things but   
had to stay light on the shoulder.   
  
He saw her eyes sparkle with sympathy and he knew she   
could feel his pain, just as he felt hers. "It's ok. I'll   
live through anything just to see you smile."   
  
She blushed again at that. "You are going to spoil me too   
much!"   
  
Mamoru laughed. "That's ok. I like to spoil my   
princesses." He wasn't sure why he had chosen the term   
but neither felt anything wrong with it.   
  
"So you have more than one?" She teased. He lifted her   
left hand in his right and kissed it.   
  
"Not yet."   
  
Usagi went silent at that. She had no idea what he meant   
or what he was getting at but she wasn't about to press   
it on their first date.   
  
Glancing around she noticed they were now in the country   
and driving through some tall trees. "Where are we?"   
  
"Just on the edge of Tokyo right now. Ah! Here we are."   
  
She saw a small but nice restaurant built within a small   
opening within the trees. Reading the sign she saw it   
was in an language she didn't know.   
  
"It's German. I felt like having a unique dinner. I come   
here once in a while when I want to get away." He parked   
the car and rushed out and around, opening her door   
before she could. He held his hand out and helped her   
out then lead her inside.   
  
Usagi didn't know anything about Germany, Germans, or   
their food but at that moment she knew it smelled   
delicious!  
  
They spent a good two hours at the small restaurant just   
talking about things they had never dared to question   
before. Every once in a while Mamoru would glance at his   
watch.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Usagi asked him and stared   
up into his eyes with her best 'tell me everything' look.   
  
He smirked because he knew all her looks and still, every   
one of them worked on him. "At six o'clock I'm taking you   
dancing at a nice ballroom downtown. They play a variety   
of music and it's a clean, friendly atmosphere. I've   
always wanted to take you dancing there." -Not that you   
know it's because of those killer legs but.. -   
  
"I've never been dancing before."   
  
"That's ok. I'll teach you." His world lit up as she   
beamed at that. Usagi always loved learning new things.   
  
"Then what do we do?" She asked as she sipped on her   
sprite and fiddled with some toothpicks she had found,   
trying to build a house out of them.   
  
"Well.. at nine o' clock we're going to the opera house."   
Usagi's face soured at that and he laughed. She was   
always so cute! "Don't worry. It's not opera. We're going   
to see a play."   
  
"Oh.. ok." She said as she tried her best to get the last   
toothpick on top. She squealed in excitement as it stood   
proud and tall but then fell with the vibrations of her   
cheers.   
  
He smiled and took her hand in his. "Relax. If you don't   
want to do any of this just say so."   
  
"Well.. you better tell me what else you have planned   
before I make that kind of decision." She said as she   
looked into his eyes. -I could and right now I'm   
determined to get lost in those eyes.-  
  
"Well.. after we do all of that I was thinking we could   
go for a walk in the park and then head over to the crown  
for some ice cream. By then it should be about ten   
thirty and I can take you home before your father has a   
coronary."   
  
Usagi giggled at that and nodded approvingly. "It sounds   
nice. I'd love to go to every bit of it."   
  
After they finished their meals they went to the   
ballroom. Usagi learned to dance rather quickly and   
Mamoru was rather surprised at the naturual grace she   
actually posessed.   
  
They were late to the play but made it halfway through   
the first act. Usagi sat next to Mamoru and watched with   
tears in her eyes as the love of Romeo and Juliet was   
acted out before her.   
  
As they left the opera house Usagi continued to dab at   
her face with the hankderchief Mamoru had pulled out of   
his coat pocket. "That was so sad!"   
  
He took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips,   
kissing it gently. "Not all romances end terribly. Come   
on."   
  
She allowed him to lead her to the car and they drove to   
the park. Once there they walked, hand in hand, under the   
starry sky. Usagi lay her head against his shoulder and   
sighed contently.   
  
"I wish this night could go on forever."   
  
He smiled at her but then turned to stare at the full   
moon above. "I don't."   
  
She looked up at him, full of confusion. "Why? Did I do   
something wrong?"   
  
"No. I just can't wait for another day like this, and   
another, and another. I want to spend more days with you   
just like this. That's why I brought you here." He   
reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black ring   
box.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened. -This is only our first date!   
What's going on?-   
  
***End Part Twenty One*** 


	22. Part Twenty Two

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
He smiled at her and held the ring box up. "You can have   
this and all it will offer if you say the magic words,   
but only then. I won't give such a precious symbol of my   
heart and future to one who doesn't want it yet."   
  
"But.. I.." He placed his finger against her lips and   
shushed her. She stared up into his blue eyes with   
wonder. -What is he asking me?-   
  
"Usako. I want you to be mine. I want you to wear this   
ring of promise that will show the world that I am   
dedicated to you and you are dedicated to me." He smiled   
when he saw the realization hit her and her eyes light   
up.  
  
-A promise ring? He wants me to be his girlfriend!- She   
beamed and smiled up at him. "Oh Mamo-chan! Of course   
I'll wear it!"   
  
He shook his head at her and she frowned. "You have to   
say the right words."   
  
Her brow furrowed as she thought in confusion about it.   
-What am I missing? I've told him everything!- Tears   
began to stream down her face as her emotions overwhelmed   
her mind. "I.. I don't know what you want me to say!"   
  
He went up to her and swept her tears away with his   
fingers. "It's all right Usagi. I will wait. Let's go   
have some ice cream."   
  
She sniffed and followed him to the car, unsure if she   
should even go anymore.  
  
***  
  
Motoki was wiping a table and talking to Rei and Ami who   
were seated in the booth to his left when a very peculiar   
pair came in.   
  
Usagi and Mamoru were all decked out in dress attire but   
something seemed wrong. The usually bubbly girl was now   
silent and her walk was unsure.   
  
His typically composed friend seemed like his whole world   
had been turned upside down on him. He walked up to them   
and tried to smile, but couldn't because of their   
depressing appearances.   
  
Usagi slid into a booth and Mamoru sat next to her. He   
glanced up at Motoki. "I'd like a cup of vanilla ice   
cream please."   
  
The blonde young man smiled and nodded. "And for you,   
Usagi?"   
  
It seemed to take a while for his voice to register to   
her and she turned mechanically to him. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Motoki blinked and could hear Ami and Rei's shocked   
gasps. Usagi never let down free food! He went into the   
kitchen and brought out the ice cream for Mamoru.   
  
Setting it down he went back to wiping the tables and   
generally tidying up in the near empty cafe all the while   
wondering what had happened to his friends.   
  
***  
  
Rei shook her head and sighed. "This doesn't look good.   
Something is wrong! But.. what?"   
  
The blue haired girl next to her shrugged and went back   
to writing in her notebook. "I don't know, Rei. But I do   
know one thing."   
  
"And what might that be?"   
  
"That everything will be all right. Let's just make sure   
they stay together.. it's important."   
  
"Why?" Rei asked with a raised brow. Ami rarely ever   
acted on instincts.  
  
"I..I don't know. I just feel like it is."   
  
"Whatever you say Ami." Rei returned her gaze to Usagi   
and Mamoru.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru messed around with his ice cream, not really   
eating it. Not that he could eat it now. It was mush.   
  
He sighed and pushed the bowl away from him. -How could   
it have gone wrong? Did I make it that hard to figure   
out?-   
  
Feeling a tug on his sleeve he saw Usagi staring up at   
him with a vacant look. "Take me home, please."   
  
He nodded and stood, holding out a hand to help her up.   
She hesitated but accepted and they left the cold   
brightness of the cafe.   
  
When he pulled up to the house she opened the door and   
got out before he could get around the car. "Don't pamper   
me until I deserve it."   
  
He walked up to her and ran his fingers along her cheek.   
"You do deserve it Usako. Even if you never find the   
words. You were born deserving of my devotion."   
  
She flushed but shivered as a new wave of tears streamed   
down her face. "Th..th..thank you for a wonderful evening   
Mamoru."   
  
"You're welcome Usagi." He watched her run into the   
darkness of the house and slowly he turned to get into   
his car. -I wish things could have gone like I had   
planned.-  
  
***End Part Twenty Two*** 


	23. Part Twenty Three

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi sighed as she lay in her bed and stared up at the   
starry sky. Thankfully her mother had placed the roses   
into vases and spread them throuoght the house so the   
smell would not be overwhelming.   
  
Her room still smelled like him though. It was not an   
unwelcome but nor was it a wanted scent a the time. "What   
am I forgetting?"   
  
She lay there for a while as her eyes drifted into sleep.   
Luna lay curled up beside her and the warmth and smooth   
purring lulled Usagi's body to slowly tingle into sleep.   
  
Her mind was becoming fuzzy and she yawned. "Goodnight   
Mamo-chan. I love you." She said absently as she snuggled   
into the pillow.   
  
Suddenly she shot up and sat upright, eyes wide and heart   
pounding. "How could I forget that!?" She began to wail   
and sob, throwing her head down onto the pillow to soak   
her tears.  
  
Luna stood, irritated and hopped down onto the floor for   
sleep. She knew better than to ask what was wrong with   
Usagi. -She'll tell me in the morning after she's cried   
her fill.-  
  
***  
  
Sunday came soon but Usagi had cried so much during the   
night that her energy was depleted. She slept until two   
in the afternoon and then remembered a senshi meeting at   
three.   
  
Rushing to dress and eat at the same time she ran from   
the house to Rei's. There they talked about the odd   
happenings with the dreams of each of the girls. No one   
had any answers.   
  
An hour and a half later Usagi had to go home to do   
chores. By the time she was finished it was dinner time   
and then bedtime.   
  
Her nerves were on end and she was completely undone. -I   
wanted to see Mamoru today!!- She whined to herself as   
she flopped down onto her bed. -I know, I'll see him   
tomorrow. I always see him on weekdays before school.-   
  
With cheery optimisim she forced herself to sleep.   
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke and ran to get dressed. She hopped downstairs   
and grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast. After eating   
she ran out the door and off to school.   
  
She hummed to herself as she skipped along and then   
frowned. Somehow she had already made it to school and   
hadn't run into Mamoru! Turning she was about to go back   
when she heard Naru call out to her.   
  
"Good morning Usagi! You're here early!" She smiled at   
her friend and began going on a tangent about something   
Umino had done yesterday.   
  
The blonde sighed and stood there, pretending to listen.   
-I must have missed him because I left the house early.-   
  
When the bell rang the girls went into the classroom and   
sat down. Miss Haruna stood with a stack of papers.   
  
"The first order of business today is to take a history   
quiz." She handed out the papers and the students   
groaned. "Yes, thank you for your enthusiasim." She   
remarked sarcastically.  
  
Usagi took her test and glared at it. -History is so   
boring!- She glanced over at Ami who absently looked at   
the test and jotted the answers down like it was common   
knowledge.   
  
Sighing she prepared herself for a long day. Time went on   
and the end of the day neared. Miss Haruna called the   
class to attention.   
  
"I need to know who will be performing for the talent   
contest on Saturday. Please raise your hand if you are   
and tell me if you have a partner. If you do please give   
me their name. I need seven students to volunteer." She   
said as she opened a notepad and prepared to take names.   
  
Naru raised her hand and smiled. "I don't have a   
partner." Once she broke the ice a few more hands went   
up.  
  
Miss Haruna nodded and took down the names. "I need one   
more volunteer." She glared at Usagi who was gazing out   
the window, ignoring the conversation. "Usagi! You will   
sing in the talent contest, won't you?"   
  
The blonde turned to look at her teacher. "Huh? Talent   
contest?"   
  
"The one for open house on Saturday. You have a partner,   
don't you?" She asked the girl. Usagi nodded slowly. Miss   
Haruna became irritated with the blonde's lack of   
attention. "Well what is his name?"   
  
"Chiba Mamoru." Usagi said and then realized what was   
going on. -She's signing Mamoru and I up for the talent   
contest?! How am I going to get him to do this?- She   
groaned and smacked her head onto the desk, leaving it   
there until the bell rang.   
  
***End Part Twenty Three*** 


	24. Part Twenty Four

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi ran from detention to the arcade. -He has to be   
there!- She grumbled as the automatic doors didn't open   
fast enough and finally stood inside.   
  
Everyone stared at her, out of breath and frazzled,   
searching frantically. -He's not here!!- Makoto and   
Minako came up to her with huge grins.   
  
"There's a huge sale at the mall! Let's go!" Minako said   
as she grasped Usagi's hand and they began to walk out.   
  
Usagi pulled her hand free and ran to the bar. "I have to   
do something first! Augh! Where is a pen when I need   
one?!" She overturned her knapsack and dumped the   
contents onto the counter. A pen rolled out and was about   
to roll of the edge of the bar.   
  
Leaning over she stopped it and found a clean piece of   
paper. "Come on Usagi! All the good stuff will be gone if   
you keep taking forever! We waited just for you." Minako   
whined.   
  
"I'm hurrying!" The odango haired girl yelled back in a   
very heavy and angry tone. Once again everyone was   
staring at her. No one had ever heard Usagi mad before.   
  
"Work you stupid!!" She shook the pen angrily and the ink   
splattered all over her shirt, face and hand. Sighing she   
did her best to write.   
  
Once finished she ran up to Motoki who was making an ice   
cream for someone. "Motoki!! Please give this to Mamoru   
when you see him. This is VERY important."   
  
He smiled and nodded but stared at her oddly. She wasn't   
acting normally. "Sure thing Usagi. He should be here in   
a bit."   
  
"Thank you!" She tried to hug him but he stepped back and   
pointed towards the ink. Blushing she ran and shoved her   
things haphazardly into her knapsack.   
  
"Ok. Let's go shopping!" She said with a smile to the   
girls.   
  
Makoto groaned and shook her head. Minako sighed. "We   
have to take you home to get changed first."   
  
"I'm sorry." Usagi began to pout as the girls dragged her   
home.   
  
"It's ok Usagi." Makoto said in a reassuring way. "It's   
not the last sale ever."   
  
***  
  
Motoki turned to hand the ice cream to the customer when   
he noticed the note in his other hand sticking under the   
machine. Ice cream had dripped onto the note.   
  
He sighed and wiped it off with a rag but it smudged the   
last few words. "I guess she'll have to tell him later."   
  
"Tell who what?" Mamoru asked from behind him. He always   
got a kick out of scaring Motoki.   
  
His wish was granted as the blonde young man jumped and   
turned with a scowl. "Oh. Hey Mamoru. Usagi wanted me to   
give this to you." Before he could finish the sentance   
the note was tore from him and Mamoru was devouring every   
word.   
  
~~~  
  
Mamoru,  
  
Miss Haruna entered me into the talent contest on   
Saturday. I need you to sing with me. Please say you   
will! I want to thank you again for the date, it was a   
night I will never forget. I thought really hard about it   
and I think I know what the magic words are. I'm so sorry   
I couldn't think strait! I have a feeling they are:   
  
~~~  
  
He growled, irritated at how this had ended up. "Who   
smudged this?! I can't make it out!"   
  
Motoki laughed nervously and began wiping the counter,   
doing his best to remain innocent. "I guess she will have   
to tell you later."   
  
"She can't tell me later! You know I have that lab. I'll   
be gone until friday evening!" Mamoru gritted his teeth   
and sighed.   
  
"Oh yeah. I had forgotten. I'm sorry!" Motoki had never   
seen Mamoru like this before and he was suddenly afraid   
of his friend. -If looks could kill!-   
  
"It's ok Motoki. It isn't your fault." He sat and ran his   
fingers through his hair. "Could you get me the strongest   
coffee you can find?"   
  
"You know you won't sleep drinking that stuff." The blonde   
said as he went to get the order.   
  
"That's ok. I don't think I'll be sleeping well for a few   
days."   
  
***End Part Twenty Four*** 


	25. Part Twenty Five

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
"Yes, I understand. Oh dear. I'll tell her. Have a good   
time! Oh. Well I never went to college. Oh you are such   
a smooth talker! Stop!" Ikuko giggled and shook her   
head. "Ok Mamoru. I'll tell her. I promise."   
  
She set the phone down and turned to see her daughter,   
motionless in the open doorway. Apparently the shopping   
trip was finished. "That was Mamoru?"   
  
Her mother nodded and motioned for her to come in the   
house. "Yes. He called to say he got your note but the   
last lines were smudged." She frowned as her daughter's   
face became ashen. "And that he'll be gone until friday   
evening for a lab but that he'll be there on Saturday."   
  
Usagi fell to the ground in tears. This was too much for   
her! Ikuko sighed and kneeled down, pulling her daughter   
into a hug. "Shh.. I know sweetheart. I tell you what.   
Why don't you go upstairs and you take a shower. Then by   
the time you are finished I'll have a surprise for you."   
  
The blonde nodded her agreement and trudged upstairs. Her   
violet haired mother sighed and set about to do what she   
had to do. Regardless what he meddling husband might say.   
  
***  
  
"No. He looks nothing like my old boyfriend. He's so much   
more gorgeous." Makoto confessed to the circle of girls.   
  
They were surprised but giggled. Each of them were   
telling tidbits here and there about the mystery men in   
their dreams.   
  
Usagi was supposed to come back with some clothes and a   
movie but apparenly had been detained. Rei stood and went   
to the phone, quickly punching in the number.   
  
It rung twice and then a voice she had never heard before   
answered the phone. "Hello you have reached the Tsukino   
residence. What may I do for you?" A deep and extremely   
feminine voice answered.   
  
Rei had only heard a voice so sensually feminine where it   
was practically dripping sexuality and confidience in one   
woman before, her grandmother. Confused she raised an   
eyebrow but sighed with hope that she might be able to   
sound like that someday. "Yes, this is Rei Hino. I'm   
looking for Usagi?"   
  
"This is she. I can't come over right now Rei. I'm sorry,   
I forgot to call you. I'm busy at the moment. I'll be   
over tomorrow morning to walk to school with you all."   
  
The others gave Rei odd looks as her violet eyes went   
huge. "U..usa..usagi?"   
  
"Yes Rei?"   
  
"I..uh..nothing. See you tomorrow."   
  
"Goodbye Rei. Have a wonderful evening."   
  
The phone on the other end clicked and the dial tone   
hummed in Rei's ear. She stood there, gaping at the   
phone. "How could that have been Usagi?"   
  
"What's wrong Rei?" Ami asked in her usually concerned   
manner.   
  
The priestess shook her head and set the phone down. "Oh   
nothing. Usagi isn't coming. She'll be here in the   
morning."   
  
The others nodded but didn't allow it to ruin their   
night. Minako giggled as she described her mystery man to   
Makoto again.   
  
***  
  
Usagi sighed as she came out of the bathroom in her   
fluffy pink robe. She stepped onto the stairs and gazed   
around. -Why is it so quiet? Shouldn't Shingo and daddy   
be home already?-   
  
Her mother's head popped out from the attic stairwell   
behind her and she smiled. "Your father and brother are   
out on a boy's night out. I told them they weren't   
allowed back into the house until ten."   
  
The blonde turned to stare at her mother oddly. "Are you   
ok momma?"   
  
Ikuko's brow flattened and she pursed her lips. "No, that   
won't do. You musn't call me momma. It isn't that I don't   
enjoy the name, but for the next few hours you are to   
become a lady. Ladies call their mothers 'mother'."   
  
"I'm going to become a what?" Usagi asked as she began to   
go up into the dusty attic. -What is with her?-   
  
The violet haired woman screeched and waved her hands at   
Usagi. "Don't come in here! Go into your bedroom and wait   
for me."   
  
The girl sighed but did as she was told. She sat down on   
her bed roughly and pulled her feet up, wrapping her arms   
around her knees. Luna yawned and glared at her.   
  
"Why must you throw yourself about like that?" She   
growled as she hopped from the bed to Usagi's vanity   
chair. After stretching she circled the space a couple   
times before settling down into a ball. Closing her eyes   
she went back to sleep.   
  
Usagi giggled as she mouthed the words 'You sleep too   
much!' at the black cat. It was funny when she did things   
Luna didn't know about. Her eyes went up to see her   
mother come into the room with four large cardboard   
boxes, a makeup case, and a jewelry box.   
  
"Now to get started!" Ikuko said in a huff and turned her   
gaze to her daughter.   
  
Usagi suddenly felt pity for lab rats.  
  
***End Part Twenty Five*** 


	26. Part Twenty Six

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi wobbled uncertainly on the full inch heels. "This   
dress is too tight and I can't part my legs when I walk!"  
  
Her mother smirked from her position next to a chair in   
the middle of the living room. "That's the point, Usagi.   
Your legs must stay together. Don't lift your feet and   
keep your chin parallel with the floor. Shoulders even   
and for heaven's sake, Usagi, smile! Now walk to the   
chair and sit."   
  
"What's there to smile about?!" She whined as she huffed   
at the extremely curled strand of hair above her left   
eye like her mother had taught her to do and it flew back   
into place. Sighing she walked across the room as well as   
she could and threw herself down on the chair.   
  
Ikuko groaned and shook her head. "No! Do it again. Wait!   
Get up and sit on the couch." Usagi did and her mother   
went over to the place where she was previously standing.   
"Now watch me."   
  
The blonde watched her mother suddenly change in a way   
which wasn't physical. Her shoulders were even but the   
left was out forward, forcing the right back a little.   
She swung her arms daintily as she moved and her eyes   
seemed to blink in slow motion, allowing the spark in   
them to show.   
  
As she moved across the floor her legs remained evenly   
together and she appeared as if she were walking on a   
balance beam. Her hips swayed lightly but her torso was   
still and strait.   
  
When she came to the chair she gently turned on the front   
of her left foot, barely noticable unless one was looking.   
Before she turned completely her body bent at the waist   
and she sat with a good inch and a half between her and   
the chair.   
  
Leaning back slightly so her back would rest against the   
top of the chair she curved her smile and tossed her   
violet locks over her right shoulder. While this was   
happening her right leg came up and rested over the left   
at the knee.   
  
Ikuko placed her hands together in her lap and faced   
Usagi. "See how it's done? You have to live and breathe   
grace and elegance. If you are skilled enough you can   
mix in some sexuality and still remain dignified. Now,   
let's see you try it again."   
  
And once again Usagi watched her mother undergo a change   
as she turned back into the woman she knew so well. She   
sighed and stood. -Maybe someday I'll be able to turn it   
on and off like that too.-   
  
With determination she walked across the floor. It was   
perfect and Usagi beamed at the pride on her mother's   
face. "I knew you would be a natural at this. You did   
things I didn't even suggest! Now we move on to speech."   
  
Usagi sighed and threw her face into her hands. -When is   
she going to stop!? My feet are killing me and my cheeks   
hurt from smiling!-   
  
***  
  
Mamoru stood outside and stared out at the night sky,   
wondering what Usagi was doing at that moment. His   
thoughts were interrupted as a young woman came up to   
him.   
  
"Class is about to begin Mamoru. We have to go." She said   
and shook her head. To his friends Mamoru was really   
changing and they still weren't sure if that was good.   
  
"Ok. I'll be there in a moment." He smiled as she and a   
few others who had been outside went into the building.   
  
Turning back to the sky he sighed. "I hope you really do   
know the right words, Usako. I'd hate to lose you to   
someone else." He whispered and then turned to go to the   
class.   
  
***  
  
Usagi moaned as she woke. "How can I be awake when my   
body is still so tired?" She grubled at her alarm clock   
as it flashed saying it was five thirty in the morning.   
  
Sighing she flung herself out of bed and went downstairs   
to have an early breakfast. As she shuffled down the   
steps she yawned an looked around. "It sure is weird   
waking up before everyone else."   
  
Switching the overhead light on she went over to the   
bread and found the english muffins. After slicing one in   
half and placing it in the toaster she went to the   
refridgerator when she stepped on something odd and heard   
a loud yowl from the floor.   
  
"Usagi! Watch where you are going!" Luna screeched and   
stared at her. "Are you always going to be this way in   
the mornings? Let me know so I can go to Shingo's room!"   
  
"I'm sorry Luna. Are you ok?" The blonde questioned as   
she bent down and reached over to pat the cat on the   
head. She watched as Luna sighed and then looked up at   
her with a smile that said all was forgiven.   
  
"What are you doing up? Are you feeling all right?" She   
asked, concerned for the girl's well being.   
  
"I'm fine. Just.. I don't know how to explain it. It's as   
if the more I convince myself I should be a woman the   
more I act like one. My sleep patterns are just another   
part of me that has changed. I have to get ready for   
school now. See you later Luna!"   
  
The red eyed cat watched as Usagi skipped up to her room   
without a blunder and as she came back down and walked   
calmly out the door. The clock in the living room chimed   
and showed it was now six.   
  
***End Part Twenty Six*** 


	27. Part Twenty Seven

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Rei sighed blisfully from the warm bath she was soaking   
in. The other girls shouldn't be up for another hour or   
so and she had plenty of quiet time to relax.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone alive here?" Usagi's voice rang from   
the front door.   
  
The raven haired priestess sighed and pulled herself from   
the bath. "Of all the times she would become responsible   
and show up early. She has to be TOO early!"   
  
Wrapping a robe about herself she went to the door and   
opened it to see Usagi standing in her school clothes and   
smiling as if there was nothing wrong with the fact that   
there wasn't even daylight yet. "Good morning Rei. I   
brought some english muffins and bagels for everyone!"  
  
Rei's eyebrows went up as she stared at the girl in   
confusion. -There's something different about her.- "What   
happened to you?"   
  
The blonde blinked at her and shook her head. "Why Rei, I   
don't know what you mean."   
  
"Sure. I bet you don't. Come on, let's get the other lazy   
duds up and living so we can eat your.. surprisingly   
nutritious.. breakfast." She said as she lead Usagi into   
her room.   
  
***  
  
It was now seven and the girls were walking together to   
their respective schools when Rei suddenly stopped and   
pointed to Usagi with a huge grin on her face. "I've got   
it! You're wearing makeup!"   
  
Everyone stopped to take a glance at the blonde only to   
see that she was correct. Usagi was indeed wearing   
makeup to school.   
  
"What's so weird about that?" She asked the girls who   
were giving her odd looks.   
  
"Nothing. We just thought your parents said you couldn't   
wear makeup until you could put it on right or you turned   
twenty five, whichever comes first." Makoto said with a   
smirk.   
  
"Oh. That. My mother taught me yesterday." Usagi said as   
she shrugged and continued to walk.   
  
"So that's what you were doing? Learning how to put makeup   
on?" Minako asked, full of curiosity.   
  
"That and other things." She said with a smile that said   
they weren't going to find anything else out.   
  
***  
  
Every day after school Usagi would rush home for her   
lessons in grace, etiquitte, and dance. Her mother knew   
all of the tricks and Usagi knew this was a once in a   
lifetime opportunity.   
  
She learned so many things from the tiniest details like   
how to wipe her mouth with a napkin and how to turn a   
page properly, to major parts of life such as walking and   
speaking. Her life had suddenly changed from arcade games,   
shopping trips, and failing grades to lessons in manners,   
homework, and chores.   
  
Her friends rarely saw or heard from her until Friday.   
That afternoon she went into the arcade and greeted her   
friends with a smile. "Hi everyone!"   
  
Motoki came up and asked her if she would like anything   
to eat. She smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I   
can't stay. I have work to do. I just stopped by to say   
hello and see if you could give Mamoru this note when he   
comes by. Please try not to smudge anything on it this   
time!"   
  
The blonde young man smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best   
Usagi. Have a nice day!"   
  
"You too!" She turned to the girls and they talked for   
ten minutes about their usual gossips, Usagi not letting   
up about her mysterious behavior. Then she glanced at her   
watch and sighed.   
  
Standing she waved to her friends and they all said their   
goodbyes as she left and ran home. She couldn't wait for   
tomorrow. It would be Saturday!  
  
***  
  
Mamoru entered the arcade and searched the room for   
Usagi. -Where IS she?!-   
  
Sighing he sat down at the bar and smiled at Motoki as   
he came up with the coffee Mamoru usually ordered and a   
piece of folded paper with his name on it. "Thanks.   
What's this?"  
  
"It's from Usagi. I promised her I wouldn't get any   
smudges on it this time." He stopped and his jaw hung open   
as he watched his friend tear open the paper and read it   
as if he were a starving beggar and it was a winning   
lottery ticket.   
  
~~~  
  
Hello Mamoru!  
I hope your trip went well and that you are feeling all   
right. I will need you there for the talent contest   
tomorrow! I've decided to change things and not sing the   
duet. We need something better. Please choose a nice   
dance song. Something peaceful but upbeat! That we can   
dance to and be dressed in something that is presentable   
and that you feel comfortable in. I'll be ready for you!  
  
I'm Wating,   
Usagi  
  
~~~  
  
He smiled at the note and folded it, placing it in his   
pocket. -So Usagi thinks she can throw me off guard by   
taking a little control of things? Let's see how she   
reacts when I choose the song.-   
  
***End Part Twenty Seven*** 


	28. Part Twenty Eight

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi grumbled as her mother fussed over her hair. "Are   
you sure this is ok?"   
  
"You'll be fine Usagi. Just remember what I taught you   
and it won't matter if he chooses the mouseketeers song."   
Ikuko said with a smile as she sprayed some hairspray   
over the locks.   
  
The blonde coughed furiously and waved her hand in front   
of her face. -How can anyone stand this stuff?!- She   
sighed as she thought of the possible blunders that could   
happen tonight. -What if he does choose something silly?   
It WOULD be just like him. He isn't very publically   
emotional.-   
  
"All done." Her mother said from over her shoulder. Usagi   
glanced in the mirror to see a very different woman from   
the girl she was not more than three hours ago.   
  
Her body was encased in a tight fitting wine colored   
dress that flowed out from her waist gently and went to   
the floor. The sleeves were cut just barely over her   
shoulders giving the illusion that she was a little   
larger than reality. They pointed out in a strangely   
familiar fashion.  
  
The front had a very low squared neckline that fit her   
perfectly but still maintained her dignity. Apon her   
neck was a delicate gold chain which held a star shaped   
amulet with a ruby center. It matched perfectly with the   
tiny ruby studs in her earlobes and the golden laced   
ruby clip holding her hair up.   
  
Usagi smiled in appreciation at her long golden locks.   
Instead of the usual hairstyle she had opted to curl her   
hair into tight ringlets which were swept up together at   
the top of her head with a large barrette. It curled   
down over the clip giving her hair a nice smooth and   
rounded effect as well as a playful pony tail illusion.   
  
She ran a well manicured cherry painted fingernail across   
her chin as she examined her makeup. It was light but   
not as light as Mamoru had requested for their date. She   
had clear mascara and a pale gold powder for her eyelids.   
Her cheeks were a deeper shade of red, but barely   
noticably, and her lips were a very smooth wine.   
  
Glancing down she lifted her skirt gently to check her   
legs and shoes one more time before they left. It was   
the first time Usagi had worn pantyhose to anything that   
wasn't a family get together and she was a little nervous   
of runs, even if they were skin tone. Her small black   
shoes were borrowed from her mother.   
  
She sighed as she thought of all the possible ways she   
could fall in the one inch heels. Closing her eyes she   
took a deep breath. -No. You must believe in yourself.   
Believe in your power as a woman to be all you can be and   
you will prevail, just as mother taught you!-   
  
"Come Usagi! It's time to go." Kenji called from   
downstairs. She could hear the front door opening and she   
stood, quickly pulling on the grey cloak her mother had   
given her for the night.   
  
Stopping one last time to look at herself in the mirror   
she sighed and smiled. "Today is the day you prove to him   
that you are not a clumsy child, Usagi, don't mess it up!"  
  
As she sat in the car she remembered something and   
glanced up at her father. "Did you call the police?"   
  
He smiled at her and nodded. "Don't worry Usagi. Nothing   
will happen to you. They caught Mr. Ford and he's being   
sent back to his hospital. Apparently he wasn't right in   
the head."   
  
"Thank you father." She took a breath as she tried to   
settle the butterflies in her stomach. -I wonder how mama   
got papa and Shingo to not say anything about this.-   
  
***  
  
Everyone gathered in the auditorium as the talent contest   
began. Usagi sat, stiff as a board but going out of her   
mind. -What is that judge going on about?! We know the   
rules already!-  
  
"Many studens have opted to change their acts for   
tonight's contest. Please be advised that these changes   
will be announced. Remember to be a curteous audience and   
refrain from applause or speaking until after the act is   
finished. Tonight's prizes are provided by.." Usagi tuned   
him out and sat there with a blank look on her face. She   
turned her head slowly to glance at the audience.   
  
She could see the girls sitting with Naru, Umino, Motoki,   
Reika, and Unazuki to her left in the next aisle. -Where   
IS he?!-   
  
Loud music forced her attention back to the stage where   
the first act was coming on. She sighed and waited,   
hoping he would keep his promise.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru spoke to one of the stagehands as he passed the   
time until the moment was right. He had planned   
everything to go perfectly and if things went right he   
would be the luckiest man, alive or dead, in a few   
minutes.  
  
He paced back and forth and tried to loosen the collar   
on his shirt. For some reason he had seen this shirt and   
decided to buy it for tonight. It probably wasn't a good   
idea, since he had no idea what color she was wearing   
and they most likely would not match.   
  
"Sometimes you just have to listen to instinct." He   
tensed when he heard Usagi's name called. Standing he   
took a deep breath and nodded to the stagehand. It was   
time.   
  
***End Part Twenty Eight*** 


	29. Part Twenty Nine

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
"And now, let's all give a hand for young Miss Tsukino   
Usagi and Mr Chiba Mamoru as they dance for us all." The   
pudgy judge said with a smile as he went back to his   
seat.  
  
Usagi's breathing could probably be heard through the   
entire room as she stood and quietly wove her way through   
the row to the aisle. She could see her friends smiling   
but giving confused looks at the news that she and Mamoru   
would be dancing.   
  
She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep, ragged   
breath. Turning like her mother had taught her she went   
up to the stage and glided up the stairs gently. Her   
stomach felt like it would implode at any moment and her   
heart was going faster than she ever thought possible.   
  
From under the hood of her cape she could see the stage   
but saw no sign of Mamoru. She walked to the center of   
the stage, her feet feeling like soggy cement bricks that   
were trying to stick to the floor. Once there she stood   
and felt like crying. -He's not here!-   
  
Suddenly the room went dark with exception to two things.   
Many small christmas lights were hung up against the high   
ceiling giving the appearance of a night sky, some even   
twinkled. Usagi would have seen it better were it not for   
the spotlight flashing directly onto her.   
  
She turned around curiously as odd mist came from the   
side wings and blew around the stage, thickening the view   
for her. Gentle music began to play from the speakers and   
she gasped as someone unclasped her cape from around her   
and ran off with it.   
  
"You're one in a million. Oh! You're one in a million. Oh   
oh."   
  
She turned and ran directly into a hard masculine chest.   
Her head felt so very heavy but somehow she lifted it to   
gaze into his amazing blue eyes. He pulled her close with  
a hand at her waist. Lifting her hand he kissed it gently   
as the soft tune picked up and he pulled her quickly into   
a steady dance, back and forth around the floor in a   
swift combination of various dances.   
  
"Sometimes love can hit you everyday. Sometimes you can   
fall for everyone you see. But only one can really make   
me stay. A sign from the sky said to me."   
  
He turned her away from him and spun her out, pulling her   
back quickly. She again ran into his chest, her hands   
resting just under his shoulders. Her eyes never left   
his.   
  
"You're one in a million. You're once in a lifetime. You   
made me discover one of the stars above us."  
  
He smiled and took her hands in his, pulling her back   
into the close movements of the dance. Her head spun and   
her heart ached but all she could think about were those   
eyes. She didn't even know what the dance was they were   
doing, just that she couldn't lose sight of those eyes.  
  
"You're one in a million. You're once in a lifetime. You   
made me discover one of the stars above us."  
  
They continued to move around the floor as the the mist   
wafted about and the lights remained dimmed to the floor.   
Mamoru couldn't control himself. It was as if he were   
someone else who had danced with Usagi so closely before.   
  
"I've been looking for that special one. And I've been   
searching for someone to give my love. When I thought   
that all the hope was gone. A smile, there you were, and   
I was gone."   
  
To the audience the amount of sheer love, electricity,   
and lust that radiated off the couple was shocking. Even   
more so to her friends and family members. Ikuko was so   
excited but also afraid for her daughter. Would this   
last?  
  
"I always will remember how I felt that day. A feeling,   
indescribable to me. I always knew there was an answer   
for my prayer. And you, you're the one, the one for me!"   
  
They stood perfectly still while the chorus repeated.   
Usagi staring into his eyes with her hands on his chest   
and Mamoru's hands cupping her face.   
  
"You're one in a million. You're once in a lifetime. You   
made me discover one of the stars above us. You're one in   
a million. You're once in a lifetime. You made me   
discover one of the stars above us. You're one in a   
million. You're once in a lifetime. You made me discover   
one of the stars above us. You're one in a million.   
You're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of   
the stars above us."  
  
Her skirt flared as he placed his fingers through hers   
and spun her again. They were back to back, his hand in   
hers. Dancing back to back she felt his hand encircle   
her waist and pull her backside against him. Her eyes   
went wide and the flush on her cheeks was highly visible.  
  
"In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible.   
They tried to catch me but it was impossible. No one   
could hurt me, it was my game. Until I met you baby and   
you were the same. And when you didn't want me I wanted   
you because.. The funny thing about it is I liked the   
show. I like it when it's difficult. I like it when it's   
hard."   
  
He ran his left index finger along the edge of her   
forehead, down her jawline, along her neck, down her arm   
until his hand entwined with hers. He spun her around to   
face him and dipped her low, staring into her sparkling   
eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently, breaking the   
kiss as he lifted her and turned her to face the audience   
again.  
  
"Then you know its worth it that you found your heart."   
  
Her head lay against his shoulder as her chest heaved   
with the effort of her breathing. She closed her eyes and   
turned up to face him. "I love you Mamoru."   
  
He looked down at her and saw the genuine truth in her   
eyes. His heart exploded as everything he ever wanted was   
suddenly his. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out   
the ring box.   
  
"You're one in a million. You're once in a lifetime. You   
made me discover one of the stars above us." The song   
faded off repetitivly as Mamoru slipped the ring onto   
Usagi's finger.   
  
She smiled as she gazed at it, a diamond settled within a   
ring of twelve smaller different colored gems. It was   
magnificent, just as he was. The world came back to them   
as the applause rang throught the auditorium.  
  
It was a standing ovation. Usagi blushed and Mamoru led   
her off the stage.   
  
***End Part Twenty Nine*** 


	30. 

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***  
  
Usagi sighed happily as she stared at the ring on her   
finger. Not many girls had a man who not only wanted them   
to be theirs but wanted the world to know it so openly.   
  
It was truly a wonderful time for her. She gazed out   
over the little man made stream within the park that ran   
under the bridge she was standing on. The water droplets   
splashed as they fell down apon the thin, clear depths.   
  
A hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped, yelping in   
fright. Laughter could be heard as warm lips pressed   
against her cheek. "Hello Usako. What is a pretty girl   
like you doing out here in the dreary rain?"   
  
She smiled up at him and closed her umbrella as she   
stepped under his. "Nothing much, just waiting for   
someone. I was supposed to meet this tall, dark, and   
amazingly handsome man but instead I ran into you."   
  
He smirked at her jest and took her hand in his. They   
walked along the pathway leading out of the park when   
they saw Rei sitting on a bench, completely drenched.   
  
"Are you ok Rei?" As Usagi asked this the raven haired   
girl's eyes opened to look at her friend.   
  
"Yeah.. I was just sitting here thinking about those   
strange dreams when it just started pouring. I knew there   
was a good chance of rain, I just forgot my umbrella."   
  
The blonde smiled and handed Rei her pink umbrella. "You   
can use mine.. I'm sure Mamoru can take me home. Just   
remember the rule of umbrella's, Rei."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Umbrellas are built for two." Usagi wasn't really sure   
why she had said that, but something inside of her told   
her she had to. Smiling she waved to Rei as she and   
Mamoru left the park.   
  
***  
  
Usagi sighed and cuddled closer to Mamoru before the fire.   
"I hope this feeling never dies.. for if it does.. I want   
to go with it."   
  
Mamoru smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I know   
just what you mean. Don't worry though. We will have a   
wonderful future and there will always be more along the   
way to surprise us and keep us on our toes."   
  
"Mm.. but do you think that is enough to keep the same   
emotions going?" She asked as she closed her eyes and   
yawned.   
  
"I don't know. I certainly hope so, but there's only one   
way to find out." He sighed as he ran his fingers through   
her hair to find she was asleep. "Someday we will find   
out, Usako. Someday we will know because we will be old   
and grey.. and I will still love you as much, if not more,   
than I do today."   
  
***  
  
Rei stared at the umbrella for a moment before coming to   
her senses and opening it. She sighed and stood, heading   
further into the park, away from the people who were   
fleeing the rain.   
  
As she walked she had the strangest feeling that something   
important was about to happen when she began to hear   
someone softly cursing behind an overgrown hedge. Curious   
she went around the bush to see a tall man with damp   
blonde hair stuck to his head.   
  
"Stupid rain had to come before I could get to the car.   
Now I have mud in my leather shoes!" He grumbled and she   
couldn't help but laugh.   
  
He turned sharply and from the look on his face he was   
going to yell at her. When he actually saw her his mouth   
sort of stopped functioning and hung open.   
  
"You seem to be in a slight predicament. Would you like   
some help?" She asked as her eyes twinkled with delight.   
There was something familiar about this man.. something   
she couldn't quite place yet.   
  
"What exactly do you think you could do for me?" He asked   
once he found his voice. He turned and began to shake the   
shoe he had in his hand again, trying to get the mud out.   
  
"Well.. you know the rule of umbrellas and all." She said   
as if it were common knowledge when she herself had only   
learned this two minutes ago.   
  
He glanced up at her and shook his head slightly.   
"Enlighten me."  
  
"They were built for two."   
  
He tossed his shoe on the ground and slipped his foot   
back in. Bending over he picked up his suit coat and   
walked over to her with a smile. He took the umbrella from   
her, as he was the taller one and held his arm out to her.   
  
She laced her arm through his and smiled back at him.   
"I'm Rei."   
  
"Jadeite. It's a pleasure to meet you. Where to?"  
  
"Anywere you want."   
  
***The End*** 


	31. 

Duet  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Usagi has a school project where she has to sing but   
she also needs a male counter part. Who will it be   
and what will happen?   
  
***Final Thought***  
  
Ok.. I had to force myself to end this.. it really did   
take over and have a life of it's own. But from what I   
read in reviews, that was a good thing.   
  
I'll admit that I never had planned on writing a Usagi   
and Mamoru romance to such a grand extent. I was never   
interested in it because it had already been done. For   
some reason the idea for this story would not let me   
be.. and so I wrote it.. and wrote it.. and wrote it..   
and now my brain hurts from all of this and I need to   
go to something a bit less dramatic! ;)   
  
The song Usagi and Mamoru dance to is titled 'You're One   
In A Million' by Bosson. I heard it on the movie Miss   
Congeniality and I thought it suited Mamoru's feelings   
for Usagi fairly well. The dance scene didn't turn out   
exactly how I wanted it to.. but.. that happens.   
  
I do plan on writing a seperate story for each of the   
girls and their romances.. but not immediately. I have to   
take a break or I'm going to be burning my candle at   
both ends. I'm sorry if this is an inconvinience for some.   
I will do my best to start writing soon.   
  
As I always say at the end of my stories.. I love fan art!   
I'd really love your pictures based on my story. The two   
scenes I'd love to see the most are the scene when Usagi   
sees Mamoru reflected behind her in the puddle.. and the   
scene where Ami is watching Queen Serenity and Small Lady   
while Usagi weeps in the hospital room. But any pictures   
would be nice!   
  
As always, thank you all for reading and for those of you   
who did, reviewing.   
  
Until Next Time.  
  
***End Thoughts*** 


End file.
